Never Alone Again
by gothina234
Summary: Rossi finds himself being very protective of a young man he rescued, a young man called Spencer Reid. While one case has finished, another begins when Spencer's abductor wants him back and will do anything to get him back. After six months of abuse, Spencer struggles as his life changes around him but Rossi isn't about to let him struggle through it alone. Rated M for a reason. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, here is my new story that I promised. This is an AU and I'm doing this kind of story as I loved writing AU stories, it just gives you much more to work with. This is rated M for a reason, it will contain non-con but as most of you know I try not to do anything too graphic. It will also feature mentions of abuse and drug abuse. You've been warned. This is set in the current time, Reid is just younger than everyone else. I really hope you enjoy this as I'm excited to write it. Enjoy and I look forward to hearing from you all.  
**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Rossi rubbed his eyes as he began to feel tired, the case they had all been working on for a week had finally come to an end, he knew it'd been a rough case, the roughest for a while. Six men all beheaded with a different sin carved into their chest, they had finally caught the unsub, a young woman who the first victim had forced to have sex. She hadn't been able to stop killing because she believed all men would hurt her and that seven needed to die for their sins. He yawned and felt his entire body calling out for sleep. He rolled down his window to get some fresh air into the car. He knew the team was waiting for him to get back from taking the latest victim back home. He took the victim home as it reassured him why he did this job. To make sure people got home to their families.

He slammed on the brakes when he heard a scream come from the small forest area he was driving by, he waited and felt his sleepy mind go on full alert when he heard another scream.

"NO!" a panicked voice shouted from the trees. Rossi loaded up his gun and quickly left the SUV, he raced into the trees but didn't hear anyone screaming anymore. All he could hear was an angry male voice and muffled whimpers, he climbed up a small dirt hill. Carefully, he looked over the ridge. He placed both hands on his gun as he saw someone laying on the floor with a black cloth sack over their head.

"You think I'd let you go that easy," an older man, around the same age as Rossi, growled before delivering a brutal kick to person on the floor.

"FBI, freeze!" Rossi shouted as he raced forward with his gun.

He barely had time to react as the man threw a knife at him, he dived out of the way and fired off a shot. He heard the man curse and caught a glimpse of him as he ran away. Rossi raced after him, feeling pain in his shoulder from diving away. He brought the gun up as the man jumped into a truck and gunned the engine. He aimed for the tires but didn't manage to hit them.

"Dammit!" he snapped as he took in the license plate. Carefully, he made his way back to the victim. He knelt next to him and took off the black sack to see a young man with a swollen black eye, bruises on his cheeks and jaw as well as a bloody nose. The young man tried to scurry away from him but he held him back and removed the gag.

"Get away!" the young man screamed.

"Hey, hey," Rossi called as he took him by the shoulders and made him face him. "I'm not the man who attacked you. My name is David Rossi, I'm with the FBI. I was driving past and I heard you screaming. He's gone, I scared him away. What's your name?"

"You're really FBI?!"

"Yes, my team was here on a case. What's your name?" Rossi asked again, happy that he was beginning to get through to the young man.

"Spencer Reid," he said before breaking down into tears. "Thank you! Thank you for saving me."

"Nice to meet you, Spencer," Rossi nodded with a gentle smile before bringing out a pocket knife. "I'm not going to hurt you, I need to cut the ropes around your wrists."

"Just cut it, please," Spencer pleaded, his brown eyes still full of fear and pain. Rossi quickly cut the rope from his hands and feet. As he was unwrapping the rope, he stopped when he saw the needle marks on Spencer's arm. He dropped the rope and examined the arm.

"It's not what you think," Spencer panicked.

"What do you mean? These are clearly injection sites and your pupils are wide as hell."

"I never wanted it," Spencer cried as he tried to take back his arm. "He said it was a way of keeping me happy but I don't like how it makes me feel. I begged him not to do it. Please, help me. I just want to go home to my mother. God knows what has happened to her."

"It's okay," Rossi said as he looked into Spencer's eyes. "We'll get you home. How old are you?"

"I'm eighteen."

Rossi shook his head and hated that someone so young had gone through such a thing. "We can talk more when we get to my car, I need to take you to the hospital and call my team. We'll catch this man. Do you live here locally?"

"Where are we? What state?" Spencer said before letting a shiver come through him.

"Wyoming," Rossi answered.

"No, no, no," the young man shook his head, his hands grabbing fistfuls of his brown hair. He looked up with tear filled eyes. "I live in Las Vegas with my mother, at least I did. I did till-."

Spencer stopped talking and began to rock back and forth.

"Spencer, how long were you with that man?" Rossi questioned, hoping that his suspicions weren't correct.

"I got taken December last year, I don't know how long I've been with him."

Rossi didn't have to do the math in his mind. "It's June, Spencer. We need to get you into the car and to the hospital."

* * *

He pushed away the hands that tried to touch his clothes. "Stop it! I don't want you near me or taking my clothes off!"

"Spencer, you could have internal injuries. We need to check you to make sure you're not in any danger from any health problems."

"I said no!" he yelled. "I'm eighteen, you can't force me to do what I don't want to do."

"What's going on?" a voice came from the door. Spencer looked up and saw the man he recognized as David Rossi and a taller, bigger man.

"He's refusing to let us help him," the nurse said impatiently.

Rossi walked over the bed. "Spencer, you're hurt. They're just trying to help you."

"I don't want their help, I just want to go home," he said before running a hand through his hair. "Just take me home and I'll be fine. I'm rejecting medical attention."

"You've been with him for six months, we need to know what he did," the other man spoke up. "I'm Derek Morgan, I also work for the FBI. Kid, we're just trying to help you.

Spencer looked at Morgan and then put his shaking hands in his lap. "I know you're trying to help me but I want to go home."

"We need to find this man before he takes another person. Anything you tell us can help us find him," Morgan said gently.

Tears came to his eyes as he looked at the two agents, he brought his knees to his chest and rested his head on his knees, he sobbed as he remembered the first horrible time he's been used. The loss of something precious to him. He jumped when a hand touched his back and began to rub soothing circles. He brought his head from his knees and looked at Rossi.

"I know his name, I know who he is," he whispered. "I don't want you to see what he did."

"How about this?" Rossi suggested. "The doctor, the nurse and Morgan will leave for a few minutes and we can talk, just you and me."

Rossi watched Spencer nod his head gently after a moment. Morgan nodded and left the room with the nurse and doctor. Rossi sat on the edge of the hospital bed and braced himself for what he was about to hear. "Spencer, what don't you want us to see?"

"Everything," he whispered before his breathing hitched. "I know who he is because he was my professor at college. He taught mathematics and I had just gained my first doctorate."

"You're only eighteen though."

"I have an IQ of 187 and I can read twenty thousand words per minute. I graduated high school when I was twelve, Agent Rossi. Is my mother okay?"

"I have people checking that now," Rossi assured him. "Spencer, I need to know why he took you and what he has done to you."

"He forced himself on me," he cried before burying his head in his hands. His whole body began to shake. "He's hurt me for six months and kept me his goddamn basement. He took me the day he left his teaching position. I don't understand why he took me. He gave me the drugs to stop me from fighting back."

Spencer grabbed his head as fragment of a memory he wanted to forget broke through.

**"It'll be okay, Spencer. You'll like this, you'll feel good," the professor whispered in his ear.**

**"NO! Please!" he struggled. "No, please, I don't want this."**

"Stop it," he moaned as he pushed the memory to the back of his mind. He hit his head and then struggled when Rossi grabbed his hands to stop him hurting him. "Get off me."

Rossi kept hold of Spencer's hands. "Hey, hey, now listen to me. You're safe in the hospital and I promise we'll find him. I'm so sorry he's put you through so much pain. I know you want to go home but you have a lot of cuts and bruises that need treatment and you don't know if the professor had anything. You need blood tests and we need to run a rape exam."

Spencer shook his head. "I told you what he did, why must I have an exam?"

"How many times did he force himself on you?" Rossi asked gently. "Men like him don't keep someone and only hurt them once."

"Every few days I think, I'm not sure. I had no clock or window in the basement. He would come down, all showered and smiling and he would start. I really did try to fight but sometimes I was so out of it from the drugs I could only lay there and plead. I don't what I did to deserve this," Spencer sobbed before bowing his head.

Rossi wanted to reach out and just give the young man a hug, he knew that was a bad idea considering what he had gone through. He settled on putting his hand on Spencer's back and began to rub soothing circles. He felt Spencer tense up but felt him relax when he realised that the hand wasn't going to hurt him. They stayed like that for ten minutes before Spencer lifted his head.

"Derek Duvall," he whispered. "His name is Derek Duvall. Please don't let him get me."

**Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Thank you for the great response to the first chapter, I just want to assure some readers that this isn't a slash and won't turn into one. I really want to write a story with Rossi as the father figure so I hope you're all okay with that. Reid's father will be in this story and he'll be a bit of an idiot. I don't know why I picked Derek Duvall as the unsub's name, it just popped into my head and stayed there. Enjoy and I'd love to hear from you.  
**

**Non-con but nothing graphic in this chapter and in future chapters. Mentions of drug use.**

**Thank you again for the wonderful reviews, you're just the best and brilliant readers in the world. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Spencer clenched the bed sheet and looked at the ceiling, the exam had not started but his legs were now in stirrups and he was now exposed to the female doctor who was about to do the exam. He couldn't help the tears falling down silently down his cheek. He watched her pull a stool up and began to panic. "I-I can't do this," he whispered before trying to sit up. "I don't want to do this."

"Hey, take it easy," the doctor said gently before coming to his side. "It's okay. I know this isn't easy for you but it's important that this exam gets done. It can help build a case against whoever did this to you and we can take swabs to test and see if you're clear or not clear of any STI's."

"I just want to go home," he sobbed. "I never asked for any of this."

The doctor gave him a comforting smile. "What this man has done to you is horrible but you can't let him win. I promise that I'll go as quick as I can and that I'll talk you through everything."

"C-Can Agent Rossi help me?" he said, hoping that his rescuer would help him one last time. He didn't know why but he felt safe around the man and felt a little lost without him.

"Do you want me to see if I can get him in here?" she asked to make sure. Spencer nodded and bit his lower lip as he watched her walk out of the room. He looked at the clock, counting as each second went by. After six months of no concept of time, the sound of the clock was wonderful to his ears. He felt relief flood through him as Rossi walked into the room. The agent walked to his side while pulling a nearby stool. He sat down and smiled at him.

"How are you doing?" Rossi asked.

"I'm afraid and I'm embarrassed," he said as he wiped tears away from his eyes. "I don't know why he chose me or why he just turned like he did. I only came to say goodbye, he'd been a good teacher to me and I wanted to say thank you. He j-just turned on me."

"Am I okay to start?" the doctor asked.

Rossi gently took Spencer's hands, he immediately felt the tight frightened grip crushed his hand. "I'm right here, Spencer, and she isn't going to hurt you."

Spencer nodded to the nurse and kept his iron grip on Rossi's hand, he turned his head to the side as he felt the nurse begin the exam, bearing it as the minutes passed. The worst came when she used the speculum. He yelped and began to sob as he felt the coldness of the object.

"Spencer, look at me," Rossi urged, Spencer looked at Rossi with wet eyes. "Tell me about your mother, what's she like?"

"She was a professor," he began as he took a deep breath. "She had to leave work because of her illness. She's ill."

"How ill? I'm not here to judge you. You can be honest."

"Paranoid schizophrenic, she was diagnosed before I was born but she's a good mother, she has some troubles but she's never let me down in my life. When I was nine, we had a reading party where we just sat, read books and ate nothing but cream cakes, sweets and cookies. I want to know what happened with her, she depends on me and I left her alone for all this time."

"You didn't leave her alone," Rossi shook his head. "You were held against your own will. My friend is going to call me soon with the information on your mother."

Spencer grimaced and let out a out a pained sob as the exam finished, the doctor quickly covered the tray full of samples with a blue cover and gave Spencer a hospital gown to put on.

"I'll have these put on rush," she said to Rossi. "A nurse will come in after he has finished cleaning up. There is a shower in that room there for him to clean up."

Rossi watched the doctor leave, he helped Spencer sit up and still couldn't help but stare at the lost look in the young man's eyes. The bruises had darkened but the swelling around his eye had gone down thanks to some ice. The only other injuries they could find were more bruises over his body, nothing seemed to be broken.

"Spencer, do you want to take a shower?"

"Yes, please," he nodded before trying to get off the bed, Rossi helped him down. He handed him everything he would need after the shower and then went to leave.

"Can you stay outside the door? I don't want anyone trying to get in."

"I'll stay here," Rossi nodded before sitting down on the stool. He turned away from the door as Spencer walked into the shower room and closed the door. He pulled out his phone and called Garcia.

"Hey, Rossi. Are you calling about the information again?"

"You know me well," he smiled. "Do you have it?"

"I do but it's not good news."

"Just tell me, Garcia."

"His mother was declared mentally unfit shortly after Spencer disappeared, she's in Bennington Sanitarium after William Reid placed her there. He took control of the house and finances. He sold the house a month ago. Judging by his financial records, he hasn't lived with them for a long time. He's a lawyer. Diana reported Spencer missing but after that it seems the trail went cold. Not much was done to find him. Rossi, he doesn't have anywhere to go. Spencer's bank account doesn't have much money in it either."

"How could no-one look for him? He's a genius and people thought he just disappeared. The poor boy has been held against his own will for six months and subjected to horrible things. Does he have any other family?"

"He has an Aunt Ethel but she's been suffering from a long term illness. She's in and out of hospital."

Rossi turned and looked at the door when he heard the sound of Spencer crying. "Garcia, you better contact William Reid and tell him about his son."

"I will," she sighed. "You seem sad, Rossi."

"That's because I am," he sighed. "This kid is just lost and you can see it. I'll call you later."

* * *

Spencer sat in the shower and cried, he scrubbed every part of himself but still felt unclean, he turned off the shower and quickly dried himself. He changed into the hospital gown and looked at himself in the mirror. He turned away quickly and brought his shaking hand in front of his face. He closed his eyes and knew what was happening to him. He wanted some more heroin, he could already feel the effects of not having any. He didn't want it but his body did, it helped him forget but it made him helpless too. He opened the door to find Rossi outside.

"Hey, let's get you back to your bed."

Rossi quickly got him back to his room and in his bed, he got under the blanket and laid down. "Do you know anything about my mother?"

"I do, Spencer, I'm just afraid to tell you. Your mother is in Bennington Sanitarium, your father put her there and he sold the house."

"What?!" Spencer said angrily. "No, no, no!"

"Calm down," Rossi tried to soothe.

"No, that bastard had no right. He left when I was eight and he hasn't spoken to us since. I bet he's already spent the money. It's all my fault, I wasn't there to stop him. My mother loved her home and he took her away from it. Please, just go, I want to be alone."

"Spencer-"

"Just go!" Spencer shrieked before burying his head in his pillow. Rossi rose up from his seat and gave him once last look.

"I'll be outside if you need me."

* * *

Laying in the bed, he felt empty, he had failed his mother and now she was in a place she had never wanted to go. He closed his eyes as he remembered the moment everything had gone wrong.

* * *

_He walked into the room and saw Professor Duvall smiling at the board of equations from his last class. "Hello, Professor Duvall. I just came to talk to you before you left."_

_"How many times have I told you to call me Derek?"_

_"A lot, sorry Derek. I just came to thank you for helping me get my PHD and for everything you've done for me. I'm sorry that the university is forcing you out."_

_"Everything has to come to an end I guess. Come into my office, we can talk there."_

_Spencer followed him to his office and marveled at the organised books and files papers everywhere. Derek shut the door behind him and sighed. "I'm going to miss all of this. This has been my life for over fifteen years and now they've taken it away from me. I've done so much for this university and they throw it all back at me. See that photo there, it was taken when I first came here."_

_Spencer walked over to the photo and looked at it. He didn't hear the professor come up behind him. "You have done a lot, Derek," he said as he stared at the photo. "Your students will always remember what you've done."_

_A hand wrapped around his waist and a wet kiss came suddenly to his neck. He tried to turn around but panicked as his body got forced against the wall. "Derek, what are you doing?! Get off me."_

_"You are my best student and my greatest accomplishment, they took my job but they won't take you away from me. I know the looks you've been giving to me. I'm going to give you what you want, what we both want."_

_Derek's hand came around and began to unbuckle his belt, Spencer panicked as he tried to push away. He cried out as he was pressed against the wall again. "Help! Somebody help me!" he screamed out._

_"No-one will hear you down here, Spencer, not at this time of night."_

_Spencer cried as his struggles failed to stop his boxers being removed. He tried to detach himself from the hands touching him. "You're going to like this, I promise."_

_"No, please stop," he pleaded. "Please stop, I don't want this. NO!"_

_He screamed as he felt something violate him, a hand came over his mouth and pulled him back, he tried to escape into his mind but couldn't. He stared at the picture as it continued, his entire body calling out in pain, he just wanted it to end. The tears never stopped as his body moved without his consent. A yelp escaped him as he was forced to the floor. It continued as the heavy weight hurt him for over ten minutes. He closed his eyes as Professor Duvall finished what he had started. He sobbed uncontrollably as Duvall collapsed on him. A man he had trusted for the last few years had taken his innocence. He tried to move away but he was pinned to the floor, a hand ran through his hair and a hand patted his head, almost as if he was a dog who had done something good._

_"Please, let me go," he pleaded through the tears. "I won't tell anyone."_

_"I could never let my best achievement leave," Duvall sighed. Spencer yelped as a stabbing pain came to his neck, his vision blurred violently and darkness consumed him as he felt something being injected into his body._

* * *

Spencer jolted up in bed and felt a horrible feeling run through him, he bucked and threw up on the floor next to the bed. He coughed and felt a horrible cramp in his stomach. A nurse rushed in and cleaned his face.

"Don't worry, it happens all the time," she said gently. He leaned back into his bed and felt his stomach clench.

* * *

Rossi looked up when he saw a man walk to the nurse's station and ask to see Spencer. "William Reid."

William turned around and nodded. "I received a phone call from a Miss Garcia telling me that you had found my son. Is he okay? Where was he? I can't believe he just left his mother alone."

Rossi felt a flare of anger. "For your information, Mr Reid, Spencer got kidnapped six months ago and got held against his own will. The only reason we found him was by chance. He's been forced to take drugs and subjected to sexual abuse. Your son got raped more than once, he didn't just run away."

"I thought he had just run away, it wasn't easy for him growing up. Can I see him?"

"You left when he was eight, I'm not surprised things were hard for him. You can see him, his room is just around the corner but the moment you upset him, I'm dragging you out of there."

They made their way to the room only for Spencer's doctor to stop them. "I don't think it's a good idea for you to go in there."

"I want to see my son," William demanded.

"Your son is going through withdrawal and this is just the start," the doctor snapped back.

**Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter. I do apologize for it being a little late as I've been a bit down last few days so writing suffered a little but I feel better now so I have my updates all ready to go now. Yes, William Reid has come to see his son and trust me, he's not going to be a supportive father. When has he ever been in the show. Duvall will make an appearance soon and things are going to take a turn. For the good or for the bad, who knows? I do! I'm a little hyper so excuse intro. Enjoy and I look forward to hearing from you all. **

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, you're amazing and absolutely awesome. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistake are my own**

"I don't care, I want to see him," William said as he gave the doctor a stern look.

"You should care that your son is about to go through a horrible and painful process that I wouldn't wish upon anyone in this world," the doctor snapped back. "He needs support and help for the next few days and judging by your behaviour, you aren't going to give him that!"

Rossi winced when he heard more vomiting from inside the room. "Can I go and help him?" he asked.

"Yes, please," the doctor nodded. "Just talk to him and keep him calm."

"You're letting him in but not me," William said in outrage. "I'm his father and this man is a stranger."

"Well your son seems to trust this stranger and I'm not letting you into this room until you calm down and see sense."

"I'll go in," Rossi said to William. "I'll talk to him and get you when and if he wants you. Before I go, I need to know what you plan on doing with Spencer. You sold his house and he doesn't have enough money to live anywhere. Besides, he's going to have to live with someone who can support him. Where are his belongings too?"

"His belongings are in storage that gets paid for by Diana, she refused to let go of anything that he had. I don't know what is going to happen with Spencer. I don't have the time to support him. I have too much work."

Rossi clenched his fist and restrained himself, he would have loved to have knocked out the man standing in front of him but he knew that Spencer needed him more. "Sit and wait out here."

He turned away and walked into the room, he grabbed two sets of hand towels and soaked them both, he placed a small strip of them on Spencer's forehead when he got to the bed and then used the other ones to clean the mess from around his mouth. He placed the bowl of sick on the bedside table and watched him in silence for a few moments. "I'm sorry that you're going through this. How long has it been since you last had heroin? The doctor told us you had small amounts in your bloodstream."

"Two days or so I think, I don't remember," Spencer said before moaning, he rolled to his side and put a hand over his stomach. "He was angry because he had run out of drugs. Please, make this stop."

"I can't, I'm sorry," Rossi said sadly, he wished he could help but this was something he had no control over. "Spencer, your father is outside. He wants to come and see you."

"What?" Spencer said before taking a deep breath, he pushed away the covers over him and clawed at his neck. "I'm so hot."

"Hang on," Rossi said. He went to the door and managed to get a nurse. He asked for some ice to be brought by immediately and the nurse nodded. He gave William a look for a moment, the man was on the phone smiling. Going back into the room, he put the now warm hand towels into a bin and used a dry one to wipe Spencer's face. A nurse walked into the room with two ice packs and Rossi thanked her. He pressed one to Spencer's forehead and another to the back of his neck. A small smile of relief came to the young man's face.

Rossi looked back when the door opened, Hotch and Morgan walked in. "Hey, guys."

"How's he doing?" Hotch asked.

"He's got a tough few days ahead of him but he'll get through it. Why are you here?"

"We haven't found Duvall but we found the house where he held Spencer," Morgan spoke up. "I know he's going through a tough time and we know why he's going through a tough time but we need to talk to him. He's out there and chances are he's trying to get Spencer back."

"Don't..Don't let him get me," Spencer pleaded as he laid in the bed.

"We won't," Rossi assured him. "Are you okay for some questions? We'll take it easy."

Spencer looked at them before nodding. "O-Okay."

"When did he first take you?"

"I went to say goodbye," Reid said gently. "H-He was being forced out, we all knew that, I trusted him because he'd been kind to me for years and we went to his office. I was looking at a photo when his arm came around my waist."

Spencer's breathing picked up and he closed his eyes. "H-He pinned me against t-the wall and I tried to fight but he's strong. I screamed for help but no-one heard me. He put his hand over my mouth as he raped me, he forced me to the floor after a minute. He lasted for ten minutes and t-then finished. I just wanted to go home, I wasn't going to tell on him. He said he couldn't let his greatest achievement get away, I-I remember a sharp pain in my neck and then darkness."

"We saw the basement," Hotch said. "He kept you chained."

Spencer nodded and bit his lip. "There was a toilet not far from my bed and I could move around the room a little..."

Rossi noticed the way Spencer trailed off and the way his eyes widened. "Spencer! Spencer! You're safe here, don't go back in your mind."

It was too late.

* * *

_He moaned as he woke up, his vision blurred and he let out a small cough. He must have overslept. He heard a rattle. He sat up and panicked when he realized he had padded cuffs around his wrists, cuffs attached to long chains. His mind came alive and he remembered what had happened. He looked down and found himself wearing sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt. Down below hurt and his eyes teared up. The door opened and Duvall walked in. "You're awake," he smiled._

_Spencer pulled against the chains. "Please let me go, my mother is ill and she needs me. I won't tell anyone."_

_"I'm never letting you go, Spencer. Together, we'll be happy and we can crack the great mysteries of mathematics and other things."_

_"LET ME GO!" he yelled. "I'll never be happy here, you raped and kidnapped me. I have a home and it's with my mother. You're insane."_

_Duvall stormed over and backhanded him across the face. He felt fear as the man climbed on top of him and grabbed his jaw. "I am your superior! Don't you ever talk to me like that!"_

_Spencer winced with each shouted word, relief came through him when Duvall left the bed and walked back to the door. "This is your home now, Spencer."_

_Duvall left, closing a heavy metal door behind him and Spencer rose up from the bed, he screamed and grabbed the chain. He pulled with all his might and broke down when nothing happened, it didn't even budge. Falling to his knees, he yearned to hear his mother's voice and to go home._

* * *

His vision became clear again and he realised that he wasn't back in the basement. He looked up to see Rossi looking down at him. "You back with us?"

"What happened?"

"You've been unresponsive for over a minute," Morgan said. "You had a flashback, didn't you?"

"I-I woke up and he had chained me up, I screamed at him and called him insane. He hit me and said he was my superior. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Hotch said gently. "What else happened during the six months?"

Spencer closed his eyes and breathed through another wave of nausea before speaking. "He came every few days I think to force himself on me. I-I was out of it sometimes and didn't really register it but other times he came down and thought it was what I wanted. He thought that I was in love with him. I-I never wanted it. I mean, who wants to be kept in a basement and subjected to what he did to me? No-one! Other times, he would come down and make me work on mathematics equations or he'd have something new he would want to try."

"What do you mean by new?"

"Toys that hurt," Spencer cried. He tried to fight off the nausea but lost the battle as he grabbed the bucket and threw up in it. Rossi patted his back and said soothing words. "It's okay, Spencer."

After being sick, Spencer wiped his mouth and looked up at them.

"He-He likes big trucks, always in red," Spencer gasped. "He always drove them before he took me and i-it was the car that he used when we left. He wouldn't tell me why we were leaving."

"I think that's enough, Hotch," Rossi said, ending the questioning.

"Try to get some rest, Spencer, we'll be back soon. Rossi, a word."

"I'll be right back," he assured the young man.

They walked out of the room, Hotch looked at Rossi. "Are you getting too involved in this case?"

"What do you mean?"

Hotch took Rossi away from Morgan. "He's not James."

"Don't even go there, Aaron," Rossi warned. "I know he's not James but he's a practically a kid. He's got nowhere to go, no money and no support. He's scared and he can barely process what he's gone through. Right now, he's going through withdrawal from a drug he never wanted. We have no idea the true extent of what happened to him. I feel responsible for him and I'm not able to leave him to battle this on his own. Take me off the case, do what you want but he's been through enough. There was barely a search for him."

"I won't take you off this case, you need to get answers though. Duvall is on the run and we have no idea what he's capable of."

"I think we have a pretty good idea what he's capable of," Rossi said, curbing his anger. "Look, I'll try to work with him but this is a painful process for him and he's yet to talk to his father."

"Just keep me updated, we'll be back at the station," Hotch said.

* * *

Spencer held the ice pack in his shaking hand and pressed it down his neck, his skin felt like it was on fire. He looked up as the door opened expecting to see Rossi but instead he saw his father. "G-Get out," he shook his head.

"How could you let this happen?" his father shook his head.

"What?!" Spencer said in shock. "I didn't let this happen, I-I got taken and held against my will. How could you sell the house and put mom in a sanitarium? You had no right!"

"Mr Reid," Rossi called as he came into the room. "I told you I would get you if he wanted to see you. Upsetting him isn't going to help."

"Mom loved her house and you took her away from it. You left when I was eight and you think you have a right to come and take what you want. Hnnn!" Reid cried out as his stomach cramped again.

"I had no choice, she's ill and you were just too stubborn to do what was right," William shouted. "I had every right to sell that house as I was the one who brought it. You have no idea the embarrassment you've caused me at my firm."

"Get out," Rossi ordered. "How dare you blame him for anything?"

"I'm not going anywhere, Agent, he needs to hear this."

"Get out or I'll throw you out myself and have security drag you out of this hospital. See how much that shows you up," Rossi snapped.

William looked to Spencer. "Don't expect me to look after you. You managed so well all that time, I'm sure you can do it again."

William stormed out of the room. Rossi looked down Spencer and watched as a fresh wave of tears began. Moving the bowl, he brought the bed up and put his arms around the young man. "It's okay, Spencer."

Spencer ignored the pain in his body and wrapped his arms around a man who was practically a stranger, he had nowhere to go and Duvall still after him. He was lost and saw no way of finding himself again. He just wanted someone to help him.

**Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I owe you all a very big apology for leaving it so long to update, I've had a very stressful week between my bad hands, voice software that doesn't like me and an appointment that was very important that I got over and done with. I'm very sorry but it was just hard to write with my mind being blocked with all my worries. Really sorry and next update will be on Sunday for you all. Enjoy and I look forward to hearing from you all.  
**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, you're awesome and brilliant. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

**Two days later**

Rossi smiled to himself as he watched Spencer sleeping peacefully in the hospital bed, the worst of the withdrawal symptoms had passed and Spencer was finally getting some proper rest. No luck had come in terms of finding Duvall and the directors wanted them back in Virgina as they had never officially been invited to Spencer's case. He looked to the bags on the chair, he walked over and opened them up. He pulled out a t-shirt, a jacket and a pair of jeans and some new boxers, items that JJ had picked up for him.

"Why are you still here?" Spencer's voice came from the bed.

"Nice to see you awake, you feeling better?" Rossi asked.

"Better than I was," he sighed. "Why are you still here, Agent Rossi?"

"It's not fair for you to go through all this alone, especially after everything you've gone through in the last six months. We haven't talked about your father since he left, he's a piece of work."

"He had no right to do what he did. It's not fair, he left mom with the mortgage and we paid it off. I-I just hate him so much. He ran away when things got bad and he's won. He's taken everything from me."

"I'll have my friend work her magic and see if there is a loop-hole in how he managed this."

"I-I can manage on my own," Spencer said before biting his lip. "You should go back to your family."

"I don't really have a family, except for the team," Rossi said sadly. "Look, I can't stand leaving here and knowing that Duvall is still out there. Tell me honestly, what are you going to do when they discharge you?"

"I have a little money, I can manage," he lied.

"You have about two hundred dollars in your bank account, you have no place to go and barely any belongings. I want you to come back to Virgina with me and stay till you're in a better place."

"I can't do that, you barely know me and I barely know you. Duvall will also come after you if I'm with you. If I'm on my own, no-one will get hurt."

"If you stay on your own, he could take you again and I don't want you to ever go through what you've been through again. You need help and I can offer you that help, I know that some part of you trusts me as you've let me stay here all this time. I know you better than you think. Spencer Walter Reid, eighteen years old, you graduated high school at twelve. I've even read your dissertation, what I could understand was impressive. Your mother is Diana Reid and she used to teach fifteenth century literature. These are all facts from a computer but what I do know without all that if that you're in a very bad place and you can't do this on your own. Duvall raped you and hurt you repeatedly, he could do it again. Come to Virginia where I can protect you and help you get better."

"Will I be able to see my mother soon?"

"You can soon but I think it would be better if you had another week or so of rest before we see her. Let some of the cuts and bruises heal."

"Why are you doing this? You must come across lots of people who have gone through traumatic events, why are you helping me?"

"Spencer, I want to help you because you're in a bad place and no-one should have to go through what you've gone through. I want to help you get your life back together and help you move on from what has happened. Please, let me do this for you."

"I'll go with you," Spencer said, knowing that it was the best option for him. "When can I leave here?"

"Later today actually, you're keeping food and water down and your injuries can heal when you're on bed rest at my house."

"Did he give me anything?" Spencer asked. "He never wore anything when he hurt me."

"Your blood results and swabs came back clear of any infection, you'll need another test in three months just to make sure. You're going to need to rest for a while before you're ready to do a lot."

* * *

Rossi guided a shaky and worried Spencer over to the couch with him and laid him down where a pillow and blanket were ready. The plane had taken off so it was fine to move him. Once Spencer was laid down, Rossi knelt. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired."

"Get some sleep and when you wake up we'll be in Virgina."

Spencer closed his eyes and fell into a deep slumber quickly. Hotch came over as Rossi rose up to his feet. "Are you sure about this Rossi? He's going to need a lot of care and support."

"I've already spoken with Cruz, I'm taking some time off once we land to look after him."

"I've never seen you like this before," Hotch said.

"He deserves a happy chance at life and I want to help him get that chance."

* * *

_He laid on the floor of the basement, it was cold and helped clear his drugged mind, he wasn't sure how long passed but the door opened and Duvall stepped in. Forgetting the chains, he tried to get away as Duvall came over to him. Strong hands gripped him and carried him to the bed. "No...," he whined as his sweatpants and boxers got removed. He could barely think with the Heroin in his system but he knew what was about to happen and he didn't want it._

_A weak and small scream escaped his lips as it began, the first movements sending fear and pain through him. Duvall kissed his neck and groped around his body as it continued. The ceiling moved as it happened and he cried as Duvall never stopped. It could have been hours or minutes, Spencer didn't know how long it had lasted as Duvall finished. He left Spencer and stood by the edge of the bed._

_"Let me go," Spencer cried. "I'm begging you."_

_Duvall brought out a small pouch and a needle. Spencer sobbed harder as the syringe got filled with Heroin. A belt came around his arm and he shook his head. "I don't want it. Please, don't."_

_A sudden rush came over him, his vision blurred violently and he began to lose conciousness as the plunger got pushed. He felt the bed dip but then let the darkness claim him._

* * *

He felt hands grabbing him, he tried to hit them away but they were strong. He opened his eyes to see Agent Morgan holding his hands down. "Hey, kid, calm down. It was just a nightmare."

Rossi was next to him, looking at him with concern in his eyes. "You're safe, you're still on the jet."

Spencer turned his head into the pillow and cried. JJ came over and knelt. "Spencer, my name is JJ. You're safe with us, Duvall won't get you back."

"I couldn't f-fight back," he cried. "He lifted me onto the bed and I c-could feel his hands as he forced himself on m-me. I just wanted him to stop."

* * *

Morgan watched as Spencer continued to sleep even though the plane had landed. Rossi was about to rouse the young man but Morgan stopped him. "Rossi, he's only managed just to get back to sleep. I'll carry him to the car."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, the poor kid needs his rest."

JJ and Blake grabbed the bags while Hotch waited outside. Rossi left first and then Morgan followed with Spencer in his arms, he walked over to the SUV and gently put him in the backseat. "He looks younger than eighteen," JJ shook her head. "Poor boy."

"Garcia wants to come and see him after she's showed us the footage she managed to get back from Duvall's computer, he wiped them well but not well enough," Blake said.

"I actually think Garcia might do him some good, if anyone can make him smile, it's her," Rossi smiled before securing a seatbelt around Reid.

**Please review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. Sorry for it being a little late, I've had some family drama to deal with. I'm so glad you're all sticking with this story. Emily will be appearing in this but she'll be coming from England. Yes, this will really focus on Rossi's paternal instincts that I think aren't really shown enough in the show. Garcia brings some sunshine into this chapter where there is darkness. Enjoy and I look forward to hearing from you all.  
**

**Thank you for all the reviews, they mean so much to me and they keep me going. You're my wonder reiders. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistake are my own**

Spencer woke up to find himself looking at a large house, bigger than his old home, he looked back down the path and realised that they had come through some gates. He looked out of the window to see Rossi and the others he worked with talking. He unbuckled his seat belt and opened the door, catching their attention. He went to get out but felt a wave of dizziness come over him, Morgan rushed over and caught him as he wobbled. "Easy there, you're still a little woozy from sleeping."

"It's a big house," he said as his eyes traveled over the garden.

"It's also safe," Rossi said as he walked over. "There are cameras, a security gate and you need a code to get in the entrances of the house. You'll be safe here. My friend, Garcia, she's set up your room and she wants to meet you."

Spencer was led into the house, he watched as Rossi entered a code and the front door opened. He couldn't help but feel amazed at the sight in front of him, the house was wonderful and big, the stairs led up to what he could only assume was an even bigger area. Rossi led him upstairs, only Morgan came up with them. They arrived at a big room where a woman was placing books on the bedside table. She looked up and smiled.

"Hello, Spencer. I'm Garcia," she said happily before coming over. "Oh god, your eyes are so cute, I can see why they melted Rossi's heart."

He couldn't help the smile that came to his face, he put his hand over his mouth as realised how long it had been since he had truly smiled. She put her hand on his shoulder. "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"Sorry, I haven't smiled like this in a while. I don't need a room this big, I don't want to take up much room."

"Oh, nonsense, Spencer," Garcia said before taking his hand and leading him to a desk near his bed. "I've put all these books here for you, Rossi told me about how fast you can read. Rossi has a large collection of books just down the hall if you get bored of these. I also brought my dvd collection over."

He couldn't but reach out and grab one of the Doctor Who box sets. He quickly put it down. "I'm sorry."

"Stop saying sorry," she said as she pinched his good cheek. "I love Doctor Who and you obviously do too. You can use everything in this room, you don't have to ask. How about we get you into bed? I'll put on Doctor Who for you to watch. I could join you once I've spoken to my boys back there."

He felt instantly comfortable with Garcia, she seemed to beam positivity. "I'd like that."

She walked with him over to the bed and helped him get under the covers, he relished the warmth the duvet provided and couldn't believe how soft the pillows were, the bed was much more comfortable than the one in hospital. Garcia walked over to large tv and place a DVD in. She pressed the play button on the menu screen and then gave the remote to him. "I'll be right back."

* * *

Rossi closed the door as Garcia left, giving Reid a soft smile before leaving. "I knew he'd take a liking to you."

"His eyes," Garcia sighed once they were walking downstairs. "They're so full of sadness. He's too young to have gone through what he's been through."

They made their way into Rossi's private den where Garcia had set up a laptop, Rossi shut the door once the entire team was in. He didn't want Spencer hearing what they were about to see. "What did you get from his hard drive?"

"Things that I'm not going to watch with you all," Garcia said. "It's all set up, all you have to do is hit play. There are five videos and from the screenshots alone, I can tell you that I can't watch them. I'm going to go and talk with Spencer."

She walked to the door and opened it. Rossi caught her before she left. "If he opens up, Garcia, it would be a good thing but for now, keeping him happy would help him recover."

"I already made him smile in thirty seconds, imagine what I can do for him in a few hours," she said before leaving. Rossi closed the door and locked it from the inside.

* * *

Hotch took a deep breath and pressed play on the first video.

_"Spencey,"_ Duvall called as he came into the room. Rossi felt anger as he watched Spencer crawl into the corner of the room, his chains rattling with his movements. _"Spencey, why are you running away from me?"_

_"I don't want to do it,"_ Spencer cried.

_"You're not thinking straight, you need to stop listening to those druggy thoughts,"_ Duvall sighed before marching over. Spencer fought but screamed as Duvall dragged him to the bed and forced him to his stomach. Duvall straddled him and began removing his belt.

_"Stop,"_ Spencer cried hysterically. _"I just want to go home."_

_"THIS IS YOUR HOME!"_ Duvall shouted before smashing his fist into the back of Spencer's head. JJ gasped as she watched Spencer's whole body become limp. Duvall then angrily pulled down his pants and began assaulting an unconscious Spencer.

* * *

Garcia walked back into the room to find Spencer watching the screen intently, she placed the tray she had in her hands on the bedside desk. "Is it okay to sit next to you?"

Spencer nodded and sat up against some of the pillows. Garcia gave him a spoon and a tub of ice scream. "I thought you would like something sweet."

He turned the ice cream in his hand. "I haven't had ice cream since before I got kidnapped."

"Well, that time is over and you're safe now. You can have whatever you want."

Garcia felt her heart sadden as she watched the young man begin crying, he shook his head and let his bottom lip quiver. "Oh, sweetie. What's wrong? Was it something I said?"

"No," he hiccuped. "I'm struggling with all these changes. I-I didn't have a perfect life before he took me but it was my life and I was with my mother. Duvall took me and he made me do things, such horrible t-things. He took away something special and I'll never get it back. He kept me for his own fun. The first time he ever hurt me, all I could do is wonder why he was doing this to me."

Garcia reached out but stopped. "Spencer, can I give you a hug?"

He nodded and soon found him in Garcia's arms, sobs racked his body. She stroked his hair and rocked him slightly. "It's okay, you're safe now. Baby boy, no-one will hurt you again."

* * *

Rossi walked to the bedroom, shaken by what he had seen on the videos. Duvall had been brutal with Spencer and he didn't want to imagine the fear Spencer had felt each time Duvall had come into the basement. He pushed open the door to Spencer's room and smiled at what he saw. Spencer was eating ice cream and licking his lips. He looked so much younger than eighteen. Duvall was going to pay for what he had done to the innocent young man in front him, he was going to pay dearly.

**Please review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. My hand is killing me and my voice recognition software probably hates me but I'm bringing out four updates tonight. My usual two, a request fic and an update for Saving Blood. I had planned to update Dreamwalker as well but my hand is just not playing ball with me so it's going to have to wait till tomorrow. LaRieNGuBleR, your request will also be posted tomorrow. Back to this chapter, I am so glad you're all still enjoying this and be ready for a shock in this chapter. I love writing the fatherly moments with Rossi, makes the heart feel good. Enjoy and I look forward to hearing from you all. **

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, you're absolutely superb and I love you all. Thank you!**

**Warning - Scenes of abuse, reason for M rating.**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Rossi woke up in his comfortable chair in the living room, he looked at the clock and realised it was three am in the morning. He remembered bidding the team goodnight and checking on Spencer. Rising from the chair, he stretched, cursing his old bones as they cracked. He made his way upstairs and saw a light coming from Spencer's room. He opened the door to see Doctor Who playing on the television and Spencer asleep on the bed. He turned off the television and made his way to the bed, he brought the cover up so Spencer didn't get cold.

"I can't sleep," Spencer said before opening his eyes.

"Thought you were asleep," Rossi sighed before sitting on the edge of the bed, Spencer turned to face him. "You have to sleep, Spencer."

"Every time I sleep, I think he's going to walk through the door and hurt me. He hated it when I spoke against him but he liked it when I played along. I played along sometimes because I didn't want anymore pain. I told him I loved him and that he was the best. Rossi, he won't stop till he finds me, he's going to hurt me when he finds me."

"He's not going to get near you," Rossi said adamantly.

"He's smart and he's careful. No matter what I tried, he always won in the end and he'll win again. I'm unlucky in this world and I know I'm going suffer by his hands again."

"You are not unlucky, Spencer. Luck has nothing to do with this. You're a strong young man who is capable of so much, I know that because I see it in your eyes. Duvall is an evil, sadistic man who gained sexual pleasure from forcing you into unspeakable acts. You are stronger than him and you will get better and forge a new path when you're ready. I won't let you fall into his hands again."

"Your team is very nice," Spencer smiled. "I like Garcia, she knows so much about Doctor who and she wants to teach me how to knit."

"She's one a of a kind," Rossi laughed gently. "Garcia likes to comfort someone in every possible way so be ready to spend a lot more time with her. She's taken a shine to you too. It's late and you're very tired, I can see you fighting the sleep your body craves. Go to sleep and in the morning, we'll talk more over some breakfast. I'm a brilliant cook so you can ask for anything."

"What if I have a nightmare?"

"Then I'll come back in here and help you through it," Rossi promised. Spencer settled further into his pillows as Rossi pulled the cover up. He went to turn the light out but Spencer shook his head.

"Please don't, I'm scared of the dark," Reid pleaded. Rossi brought his hand away and left the light on.

"Goodnight, Spencer."

"Goodnight, Rossi."

"Spencer, please call me Dave."

Spencer smiled. "Goodnight, Dave."

* * *

_He moaned as another spoonful of food got placed in his mouth, his face hurt from being hit in the face, he had agreed to eat after Duvall had delivered a brutal beating. His small hunger strike had caused severe punishment. Strapped to the bed, with little or no movement, he had no choice but to accept the food being fed to him by Duvall. _

_"You brought everything on yourself, Spencer," Duvall huffed angrily. "I provide nice food for you and you made it go to waste. You're so ungrateful."_

_The spoon hit his lip again as more porridge got shoved in his mouth, he knew better than to talk back after the beating. Duvall slammed the spoon into the bowl. "I mean, why do you hate it here so much? I give you books, a roof over your head, I show you love and care and you insist on fighting me every step of the way. If I didn't love you so much, I would trade you for someone more obedient."_

_Duvall put the bowl on the floor and straddled Spencer, he ran his hands down Spencer's chest before holding him by the hips. He held him still as he struggled slightly. "No," he moaned._

_"I'm not in the mood so don't worry," Duvall smiled before leaning down and licking Spencer's lips. "You taste so sweet."_

_Duvall traced his hands over Spencer's lips before smashing his lips to them. Spencer didn't notice him pulling out an object from side of the bed. He struggled against Duvall as his pants got ripped down. He felt Duvall force the object into his body. A hand came to his head and held it still. _

_"Shh, don't struggle, it'll only hurt more."_

* * *

"DAVE!" he screamed as he jolted up. Moments later, Rossi rushed through the door and to his side. Spencer threw his arms around his protector and cried, Rossi held him and rubbed soothing circles on his back.

"It's okay, you're safe."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, when the clock hit nine in the morning, they went to the kitchen. Spencer sat at the kitchen table and thanked Rossi when a cup of coffee was place in front of him with some sugar. He spooned seven teaspoons in before taking a sip, relishing the taste of it as it hit his tongue.

"That's a lot of sugar," Rossi said as he began to collect things from the fridge.

"I like it sweet and it's been a while since I've had coffee. What are you making? A bowl of cereal would be fine."

"Nonsense, Spencer, I am going to make us both my mother's famous Italian fritatas, you need more than some cereal. Garcia is always asking me about my recipes, I tend to hold them back as she is yet to perfect my meatballs. Did you cook before Duvall took you?"

"A little but I had so much work to do with my mother, school and keeping up with the bills, it was stuff that could be done quickly."

"Come over here."

Spencer rose up from the table and brought his coffee with him, Rossi placed him in front of a bowl and handed him an egg. "Today, you learn how to cook a fritata."

* * *

Duvall hated the motel room he was staying in, it was disgusting and he yearned for his clean home. He collapsed on the bed and unbuttoned his jeans, he reached in and closed his eyes.

* * *

_"Come on, Spencer, don't be naughty," he grunted as he enjoyed his session. Spencer grabbed the bed sheet and bit his lip. Duvall wanted him to scream, he needed him to scream. _

_He grabbed the nearby toy and began to use it as he continued. He watched Spencer struggle before letting out an ear-piercing scream. Moments later, he collapsed and sighed happily as he achieved his climax._

* * *

He brought his hand out from his jeans and hit the bed, it wasn't the same, he couldn't get rid of his never-ending hunger to hear Spencer scream again, to feel his every desire being sated when he took the young man on a bed. He hated waiting but he knew sooner or later Spencer would visit his mother. He had looked around the building, finding two vulnerabilities. He looked up when a knock came at the door. After checking the peephole, he opened it.

"How the hell did you manage to let him slip through your fingers like that?"

"That stupid FBI dick took him away, William. Your damn son sold me out to those feds. We made a deal, I got Spencer and I was allowed to do what I wanted, you got all Diana's money when she croaks and the money from the house."

"I kept the heat off you," William snapped. "I made them search as little as possible and put Diana in the sanitarium, this is your screw up. I knew that you wanted him and I gave him to you by telling you how to lure him."

"We need to get him back," Duvall said.

"I got a friend who'll help you get him back, he's staying nearby and waiting for your call. There is a lot of money at stake here, you better not screw this up."

**Please review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Apologies again for the late update and I've explained my new update hopes in my other update for Control tonight. Yes, William Reid and Duvall are working together and trust me, things will get very interesting when Rossi meets William again. I promise an epic moment when they do but that won't happen for a few chapters. Enjoy this chapter and I look forward to hearing from you all.  
**

**Thank you again for all the wonderful reviews, I loved all your reactions to William being part of the reason his son got taken. I did like the Bubba comment, that made me laugh. You are magnificent. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Rossi stared at Spencer as he slept on the couch in the living room, the doctor has warned him that after everything the young man had gone through, he would get tired easily till he gathered his strength up again. He had spent the entire morning teaching Spencer how to cook after they had made breakfast, he had never seen someone so nervous but eager to cook. He walked over and brought a blanket over him, making sure to tuck it in so he wouldn't get cold. "Sleep tight."

He walked out and into his office where he found an email waiting for him. He opened it and found it was from Garcia.

**_Rossi,_**

**_Video call me as soon as you see this. I want an update._**

**_Garcia_**

He couldn't help but smile as he opened the programme and began to video call Garcia. He only had to wait a few seconds before it got answered.

"Rossi, how is he?" she asked as she appeared on the screen.

"He's sleeping on the couch in the living room, he only planned to sit down for a while but I turned around and he was out. Have Wyoming police had any luck in finding Duvall?"

"They are trying but they haven't been able to track him down. I did what you asked and did some snooping and he's being careful. I can't find any sign of him popping up, it's possible he escaped before the road blocks got put up when you first found Spencer. Has he had any nightmares?"

"He screamed my name and I ran to him, he was so scared and every time I see that haunted look in his eyes, it breaks my heart."

"You really have taken a shine to him," she smiled at on the screen. "I think this is good for both of you. He needs you and you need him. He's bringing you out of your shell, Rossi."

"I don't understand how his own father can just abandon him like this, he even blamed his son for getting kidnapped. He said it had embarrassed him."

"Speaking of his father," Garcia began. "I looked into his records and his so-called efforts to find his son. I got curious and I called Las Vegas police and spoke to two officers who had been on Spencer's case. Diana, bless her heart, tried so hard to try to make people listen and to try find her son. All those efforts ceased when William placed her in Bennington."

"Where are you going with this, Garcia?"

"I spoke with the officers and they told me after I sweet talked them that William Reid was the one who made them bring attention away from Spencer. He claimed that Spencer had probably run away from his responsibilities and that his wife had overreacted when sending out a missing report. They were skeptical but after a few more visits and no sign of Spencer, they put the case on ice for a while. Rossi, it's like William didn't want them to find his son. He certainly prospered financially. The house was also owned between Diana and William but after she got committed, he gained possession of the house. He was three hundred thousand dollars richer after that house sold. There are also other assets of Diana's that he's trying to gain possession from but now Spencer has been found, all efforts have stopped as lawfully Diana named her son as the one to inherit her things and to receive a life insurance payout upon her death. This reeks of something fishy."

"Garcia, keep digging into William's past. I understand you'll need to keep this under the table for now."

"No problem, sweetie," she smiled. "I'll also keep an eye on his movements too. If he uses his credit card, I'll know what he uses it for."

* * *

Rossi had new questions in his mind after what Garcia had found. William had every thing to gain from his son disappearing and Spencer coming back had thrown all his plans into disarray. He sighed and thought through his mental profile of William Reid.

* * *

_"You're so pretty, Spencer," Duvall smiled as he brushed his hand through his hair. Spencer cringed at the hand stroking his hair and couldn't help but cry as the other hand caressed his stomach. Duvall had strapped him down again and had finished assaulting him yet again. He could only whimper into the tape around his mouth. Duvall had hated him trying to bite him._

_"I'm so lucky that fate brought us together. You are everything I have ever wanted. Brains, beauty and skin so soft I could call it silk. I love you, Spencer, and I hate that you're still not feeling the same. I mean, who else but me was going to love you?"_

_Spencer closed his eyes and began to cry as a hand crept up and down his thigh. Duvall sat up and grabbed his jaw. "Stop crying, Spencer. Stop it now."_

_He tried to stop but he couldn't, he just wanted to go home and see his mother. He wanted his life back. A slap came across his face, he cried harder and pulled against his restraints. Duvall backhanded him across the face. "STOP CRYING!"_

_Duvall hit him over and over till he stopped crying._

* * *

He woke up and realized he was still in Rossi's home, he buried his face in a cushion and sobbed. He remembered the beatings when he cried, he remembered every sick twisted second of his time in that place. Everything that had happened to him seemed like his fault.

"Hey, Spencer," Rossi said as he walked over and knelt. "Why are you crying?"

"Everything i-is my f-fault."

Rossi helped Spencer sit up and then sat next to him, he put his arm around him and pulled him close. "Nothing that happened is your fault, why do you think that?

"He said I gave him looks during the first time he forced himself on me and my father blames me for letting myself get captured. Did I let him capture me? I mean, I didn't fight back hard enough. Maybe I led him on too."

"Don't you ever think that way. Spencer, you fought as hard as you could but I've seen a picture of Duvall, I would have had trouble fighting him. You didn't lead him on. Men like him think they see signs that aren't there and become obsessed if someone so much as blinks at them. Your father is a bastard in my eyes, you are an amazing young man and he doesn't deserve a son like you. Don't let his words get to you. Just focus on getting better."

* * *

Duvall tapped his fingers on the coffee shop's table, he was near Bennington and able to see if from far away, he had dyed his hair and was now sporting a pair of glasses. He picked up his latte and took a deep sip. The smell of coffee reminded him of the first time he had kissed Spencer. His lips had tasted of coffee and fear.

"I'm going to taste those lips again," he muttered to himself.

* * *

Spencer sat at the top of the stairs and listened as JJ spoke with Rossi, he had only just sat down after coming out of his room. He could only hear mumbles and felt frustration that he couldn't make out what they were saying.

"Hi," a boy smiled as his head popped around the corner making Spencer jump. The little boy climbed up the last step and smiled at him. "Did I scare you?"

"A little," Spencer said before relaxing.

"My name is Henry," the boy said before sitting in front of him.

"I'm Spencer. What are you doing here? Did JJ bring you?"

"She's my mommy, I got bored playing in the big room. Is Uncle Rossi your daddy?"

"No," Spencer shook his head. "He's just looking after me till I get better, I had an accident."

"Like falling of a swing," Henry said with curiosity.

"Something like that," he lied. He decided to get his mind as far away from Duvall at that moment. "Would you like to see a magic trick?"

Henry nodded quickly.

"Okay," Spencer smiled. "Do you have something small I can use for my magic trick?"

Henry reached into his pocket and pulled out a small toy car no bigger than his palm. Spencer took it and held it in his hand. "Now you see it," he said before closing his hand into a fist, he blew on his hand and then opened it with no toy car inside. "Now you don't."

"That's so cool," Henry happily clapped. Spencer closed his hand into a fist again, blew on it and opened it to reveal the toy car. "Again! Again, Spencer."

**Please review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I'm only putting out two updates today as I've been busy this week and had a few health problems which got resolved, unfortunately not my hands though. I also have my brother staying for the weekend which doesn't give me a lot of peace to write. I got a little carried away when writing this chapter and it is longer than usual. I don't think any of you mind though. The next chapter is going to have some serious stuff go down but you'll just have to wait. Enjoy and I hope to hear from you all.  
**

**Thank you all so much for all the reviews, you're absolutely wonderful and I don't know what I would do without you. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

**Two days later**

Rossi opened the door and gave Hotch a small smile as he came in. "Hey, Hotch. Any news on Duvall?"

"I wish there was but we haven't been able to find him," Hotch said, disappointment in his voice. "How is Spencer doing?"

"He's sleeping now but he's started eating more and more, I also got him to take a walk with me yesterday. Everything went well until we hit a big crowd. He's been watching Doctor Who most of the time."

"How are you doing?" Hotch asked.

"I'm doing well but I just wish we could find Duvall and nail him to a cross, I almost had him in that forest but he got away. I can't get that night out of my head."

"What do you mean?"

"If I had not been driving down that road, Spencer would still be in the clutches of that sadistic bastard, he wouldn't be here where he is safe and cared for. I've thought about fate but my mind seems to be all over the place on that subject. He's a good kid who has had a hard life. There is something about his father too, something wrong."

"I spoke with Garcia," Hotch nodded. "She's keeping an eye on him but so far he's just been going about his usual business in Vegas. All the paperwork for him to gain possession of the rest Diana's assets got dismissed. If he wants them, he need Spencer's permission and signature."

"Which he is not getting," Rossi said adamantly. "What do you think about all of this?"

"There is one possibility but I've been slightly cautious about saying anything."

Rossi looked at Hotch and in that moment they realized they had both had the same though. "You think William Reid had something to do with Spencer disappearing."

"It's too much of a coincidence. He brought the cops away from finding Spencer, he sold the house and made a lot of money. If he manages to get hold of the other assets, there is still a lot more money. We have no proof though, just a theory. We can't bring him in without having solid proof that he might know Duvall. If he did help Duvall or made some sort of deal, he doesn't deserve to be called a father, he deserves to be called a monster."

They both looked up when they heard a bang come from upstairs. Rising quickly, they rushed upstairs to Spencer's room, they heard crying and sobbing coming from the bathroom along with the sound of the shower. Rossi tried the door and found it unlocked. He tentatively walked in and gasped at the sight in front of him. Hotch rushed over with him and turned the shower off. He grabbed Spencer's arms causing the young man to struggle.

"Spencer, look at me," Rossi ordered calmly. "It's just Rossi and Hotch, look at me."

Hotch knelt and wrapped a towel around the bloody scraped part of Spencer's arm, he looked at the blood in the bath and felt a little sick. Spencer looked up into Rossi's eyes and sniffed.

"Rossi, he needs to go to the hospital, he's scraped off a fair amount of skin," Hotch shook his head as he lifted the towel to see it covered with crimson blood. He looked at Spencer. "Why would you do this?"

"He said I-I was dirty and that dirty boys need punishment, if I'm not dirty anymore, maybe he'll leave me alone. I won't get punished because I won't be a dirty boy," Spencer sobbed. He was still in his clothes and they were dripping with cold water.

Rossi suppressed his own tears, he couldn't let Spencer see them, he needed to stay strong. "You're not a dirty boy, you've never been that and he had no right to do the things he did to you. Did you have a nightmare?"

Spencer nodded and began to rock back and forth. Rossi helped him get to his feet and supported him as they made their way down the stairs.

"Hotch, I'll take him to the hospital, could you grab a quick change of clothes? He can change at the hospital."

Hotch disappeared upstairs and returned a few moments later with a new set of clothes. Rossi got into the backseat while Hotch got into the driver's seat. He turned on the engine and pulled out of the driveway. Rossi used his free arm and put it around Spencer. "Why would you do this?"

"I'm sorry," Spencer hiccupped. "Please don't punish me."

Rossi made Spencer face him. "You did nothing wrong. I will never punish you. It's okay, just take deep breaths or you'll start hyperventilating."

* * *

Duvall walked around his motel room, impatience overtaking his body. He wanted Spencer and there had been no sign of him at Bennington Sanitarium, which surprised him considering how many times Spencer had begged to see his mother. He laid on the bed and bit his lip as he thought about him.

**_He walked into the basement to see Spencer writing equations on the whiteboards he had put out, he smiled at the fact his love was finally making himself at home. He didn't miss the way his love's hand shook. "Oh, Spencer, those equations are fantastic. I'm glad you're finally seeing this as your home."_**

**_Spencer said something he didn't hear. "What was that, Spencer?"_**

**_"This isn't my home," Spencer said before putting down the marker. "Just keeping my mind off the pain."_**

**_Duvall relished his yelp and whimpers as he grabbed Spencer's hair and dragged him back to the bed, he straddled him and grabbed his jaw. "Why do you insist on making this hard for yourself?"_**

**_"Just let me go," Spencer sobbed. "I just want to see my mother. I won't tell anyone if you let me go."_**

**_Grabbing Spencer's trousers, he pulled them down and loved the sound of Spencer pleading. "I will make you love me!"_**

Duvall opening his eyes and shuddered as he found his release, Spencer had screamed that night and he had gone on for a long time. He couldn't wait to touch him again.

* * *

Rossi walked to the couch with a glass of milk and gave it to Spencer. "Talk to me, you didn't do anything wrong."

"I didn't mean to scrape that hard," Spencer said gently. "I'm so sorry for making you take me to the hospital."

"It's okay," Rossi assured him. "Just come and get me the next time you have a nightmare. No-one expects you to go through this alone and you won't. Duvall is evil and he will pay for what he did to you."

"Rossi, can I ask you something?"

"Anything," Rossi smiled.

"I want to see my mother, I really need to see her and I can't wait any longer. Please, can we go and see my mom? I have enough money to buy a ticket there."

Rossi looked into Spencer's eyes and saw how much he wanted to see his mother and knew it couldn't wait any longer. "We'll fly there the day after tomorrow, how does that sound? I'll take care of everything."

Unprepared for what happened next, Spencer threw his arms around him and hugged him tightly. "Thank you."

* * *

**Two days later**

Spencer waited in the corridor as the doctor spoke with his mother, he ran his hands through his new haircut, it was nice and short. He had a pair of new jeans on with a doctor who t-shirt on that Garcia had brought for him. It had a Tardis on the front with the slogan 'Keep calm and use your sonic'. The only thing that ruined his new outfit was the bandage around his arm. He jumped slightly when Rossi and the doctor came back. Morgan had also come to Vegas with them but he had decided to wait outside and make some phone calls about some new properties he was now interested in renovating.

"Hello, Spencer. I'm Dr Norman, I'm in charge of your mother's care. She's having a good day and we've explained some things but not all of what happened to you. She's ready to see you."

"How is my father paying for her care?"

"Her care is being provided from her own money, he isn't paying for it. I'm not sure what account it is coming out from."

Spencer slammed his hand against the wall. "He's using her savings."

Rossi put his hands on his shoulders. "Spencer, calm down. You cannot be angry when you walk in there."

Taking a deep breath, he brushed his hand through his hair and calmed down. "I'm sorry, I never used her savings to support us because that money was hers. I thought she could use it for when she got better. He's ruined everything."

"We'll fix it soon," Rossi said. "I promise. Now, come on, your mother is waiting to see you."

Spencer followed after Dr Norman and Rossi, they stopped outside a room and his nerves exploded. Rossi gave him a comforting smile and opened the door. "We'll be right outside."

He walked into the room and felt every wall he had inside break down into nothing but dust as he saw his mother. His mother rose up from her chair and looked at him, both silent for a moment. He broke down and couldn't stop his tears, she rushed forward and held him in her arms. He hugged her tightly and couldn't stop his body shaking. She came away from the hug and cradled his bruised face in her hands. "Oh, my poor boy."

"I-I never meant t-to leave you," he cried as he leaned into her hands. "H-He took me momma, he took me away from you and it's all my fault you are in here. I couldn't stop dad from doing this to you."

"Where were you?" she asked with tears running down her own cheeks. "Who took you?"

"H-He was my mathematics professor, he kidnapped me and I didn't know so long had passed, I'm so sorry."

Diana kept hold of her son as he collapsed to his knees, she sat on the floor and gently rocked him, reminding her of when he was a baby. "Shhh, sweet boy."

He leaned against her and couldn't believe he was back in her arms.

"Spencer, what did he do to you?"

"I'm not telling you, you'll get mad at me, dad got mad at me because of what happened."

"Spencer Walter Reid, I'm your mother and I haven't held you in such a long time, I knew you wouldn't leave me without something being wrong. I love you and we have never had secrets from each other. Please, tell me what he did to you?"

"H-He raped me repeatedly," he whispered before leaning further against her. "He forced me to do dirty things and he hurt me when I made him angry."

"Oh god," she whispered before letting him laying on her knees. Spencer cried and hugged her knees. She ran her hand through his hair and made calming noise. "I'm here, Spencer. It's okay.

* * *

Rossi walked into the room an hour later with Dr Norman, both surprised to see Spencer sleeping on his mother's lap peacefully. She looked at them with red eyes, her hand never stopped stroking his hair. "Mr Rossi, can I speak with you alone?"

Dr Norman left the room and Rossi sat on the floor across from Diana and Spencer. "He looks peaceful."

"Is it true? Did someone really rape my son?"

Rossi sighed sadly. "It's true, Mrs Reid. He got kidnapped and held by a man called Derek Duvall. During his time in captivity, he was repeatedly raped and abused. The only reason he was found is because I was driving down a road and heard him scream. He was in the middle of trying to escape. The police are looking for the man whom did this."

"Where is he living?" she asked. "He's just been crying, he hasn't cried himself to sleep in so many years."

"I'm looking after him," Rossi answered. "He couldn't be taken into care because he's over eighteen and his father refused to take him in."

"What?!" Diana said angrily.

"He blames Spencer for everything and it has taken a very big toll on his recovery, I'm caring for him in Virginia and giving him all the support he needs."

"You're an FBI agent, my son told me. I don't trust the government, they spy and they try to get into your mind. There is something different about you, I see it in your eyes that you truly care for my son. Do you have children?"

Rossi felt his heart ache. "The only child I ever had I called James and sadly I only knew him for a few hours. He died the day he was born."

"You aren't trying to replace him with my son. Spencer is my son, no-one elses," she said defensively as she held her son.

"I know he isn't my son and I'm not using him to replace the child I lost so many years ago, he has awoken a part of me though. A part that cares about him and wants to keep him safe. His father abandoned him and he needed someone to look after him. He's a special young man and I can't stop myself from caring about him so much. He's your son, there is no doubt about that, he talks about you all the time."

"I always thought my husband was a good man but now I see him for what he truly is, a cruel man with no wish to care for his child. The only good thing he did in our marriage was give me Spencer. From the moment he was born, I knew he had a great mind."

"Yes, he does. I'm going to take him to a bookstore later, he needs some reading material while he's here."

"Mr Rossi, I know you care about my son and I need to ask you something. Till he's better, can you take are of him? I wish I could hold him in my arms like this for the rest of my life but I can't. A fragile mind can shatter at any moment, such a mind is what I was given. He's scared and he's a good boy. I don't want to see him alone after what he's been through."

"I will care for him, Diana and I will make sure he gets better."

Diana wiped her hand over her cheek before looking down at her son, she leaned down and kissed his forehead. "I love you, my little Spencer."

* * *

He walked to the water cooler, feeling more exhausted than ever after crying for so long. Rossi, his mother and Dr Norman were talking so he had decided to take a walk and get some water. Most of the patients were either in meetings or watching a movie in the day room. As he filled his cup with water, he smiled at the thought of coming back the next day to see his mother.

Before the water could touch his lips, a hand slammed over his mouth and pulled him through a door, the water spilling all over the floor. He tried to scream but the large hand muffled it. A bulky arm was around his arms and pinned them to his chest.

"Don't fight me, kid. You're going back to your owner."

**Please review**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all.**** First, I will explain my two-week disappearance from the site and from updating, I'm very sorry for not updating but the last two weeks have been incredibly rough for me both emotionally and physically, my health took a dive but I'm back at a good level and I found my writing groove again. My condition really kicked the hell out me and this made writing very difficult. I'm posting my usual updates, a very long one shot and a new story tonight where it will begin with two chapters being posted so you have more to read. I hope this makes up for my lack of updating and hope you can forgive me.** I also apologize for the cliffhanger I left you all on too. Enjoy and I look forward to hearing from you all.  


**Thank you for reviewing, you're magnificent and wonderful. Thank you!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Spencer struggled and screamed as he got dragged down a some stairs to a fire escape, he tried to dig in the heel of his shoes but the man holding him was too strong. He caught a glimpse of a male nurse unconscious on the floor, his ID badge missing. A van door opened behind him, he grunted as he got thrown into the van. Another set of hands grabbed him and pinned him down. He managed to let out a small scream before one of the hands slammed over his mouth.

"You've been a very bad boy, Spencer," Duvall grinned as he straddled his body. Spencer tried to escape his grasp but couldn't, he whimpered into the hand as Duvall leaned down and sniffed his neck. He let out a muffled high-pitched keen as Duvall licked his tongue over his tear soaked cheeks.

Spencer heard the van start and tried to scream again. He listened as a security gate began to open, the same one he had seen going in. Hope flared through his veins and he faintly heard Morgan and Rossi calling his name. Summoning all the strength he had, he brought his knee up and smashed it into Duvall's ribs. Duvall fell off him and while he was vulnerable, Spencer punched him as hard as he could. He scrambled to the van doors at the back and tried to open them. Panic filled him when they wouldn't budge. He went to small window in the door.

"DAVE!"

* * *

Rossi walked out of Diana's room and began to search for Spencer, he frowned when he couldn't find the young man anywhere, he had told him to stay close. Walking down the steps and past the main desk, he went outside to see if Spencer had gone to get some fresh air. Morgan came out of the car as Rossi walked down the path.

"Rossi, what's wrong?" Morgan asked.

"Has Spencer come out here at all?" Rossi said.

"No, he hasn't, it's been pretty quiet out here," Morgan answered, he briefly looked to the building to see a van coming through the security gate. "Maybe he went to the bathroom inside."

"SPENCER!" Rossi called, wondering if he had just hidden somewhere are getting frightened.

"Spencer, come on out," Morgan shouted as well. They both went to go back inside when they heard a loud bang and a muffled scream. Rossi turned around and felt his heart stop at the sight. Spencer was banging against the back of a van window with tears running down his face.

"Dave!" he screamed. "Help me!"

"Spencer," Morgan hollered at the top of his voice, he brought out his spare side arm on his ankle and came back up with it in time to see Spencer yanked away from the glass. Rossi had his own sidearm out and both took aim at the tires. Both managed to knock out two of the tires, they watched as the van swerved and flipped to its side.

Rossi raced towards the van. "Morgan, get the driver, I'll get Spencer."

The back doors had bent open during the crash, he grabbed hold off one and yanked it open before kneeling down with his gun in front of him. He aimed that gun at Duvall and knelt. "Don't you dare hurt him."

Spencer laid limp in Duvall's arms, a bloody cut on his forehead and unconscious. Duvall held the shard of glass to Spencer's throat, every shake of his hand caused a small scrape. "He's mine, no-one is taking him away from me."

"He's not yours," Rossi snapped angrily. "You son a bitch, I know what you did to him, you put an eighteen year old through hell. He's just a kid and you took away his innocence."

"He wants me, I know he does," Duvall smiled. "He gave me the looks first and he knows we're meant to stay together. I forgive him for escaping but you are not taking him away from me."

Duvall froze as he felt Morgan's gun at the back of head. "Put down the shard of glass or I will blow your brains across this van."

As soon as Duvall dropped the shard of glass, Rossi pulled on Spencer's leg and brought him out of the overturned van, he gently dragged him over to the sidewalk. He looked up and saw the driver of the van unconscious on the road.

"Oh my God," Dr Norman said as he knelt next to them and looked at Rossi. "We heard the gunshots. Is he okay?"

"He's hit his head and has a few cuts but I think he's okay," Rossi answered before undoing his tie and pressing it against Spencer's cut forehead. "Spencer, wake up. You need to wake up."

* * *

Rossi stayed by Spencer's side as he waited for him to wake up, the doctors had given me the okay to go home once he was awake. Small cuts caused by some glass, a few cuts on his neck from Duvall holding the shard of glass to it. They had sutured the cut to his forehead and diagnosed him with a minor concussion. Duvall was in jail along with his partner, he was going to interview them and get the answers he needed and wanted. A small moan came from the bed causing Rossi to snap out of his thoughts.

Spencer sluggishly opened his eyes before jolting up, he grabbed his head and let out a small moan. "My head."

Rossi sat on the edge of the bed and touched Spencer's shoulder. He wasn't surprised when the young man jolted away and clenched his eyes shut. "Please, don't hurt me."

"Spencer, it's Dave," he gently said before touching his arm. "Duvall is in jail, we got you back. You aren't back with him."

Gently, Spencer opened his eyes and his gaze settled on Rossi, he let out a breath of relief and began to cry gently.

"Hey, why are you crying?"

"I-I thought he was going to take me again," he cried before sitting up and hugging his arms around his stomach. "He pinned me down and sniffed my neck, then he licked away my tears. I was so scared. Thank you for saving me."

"You saved yourself, Spencer," Rossi said before wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close. Spencer leaned against Rossi and continued to cry gently. "We couldn't find you but we heard you screaming and then we saw you. You're a little banged up from the van crashing but you're going to be fine. Duvall can't hurt you ever again."

"How did he find me?" Spencer whispered.

"We think he's been watching the sanitarium for a while, his partner knocked out a nurse and took their ID. Bennington is already tightening its security and your mother is safe, she doesn't know anything about what happened. I didn't know if you wanted her to know."

"No, don't tell her," he shook his head as he came away from the hug. "I can explain away all of this. Can I still see her?"

"Yes, of course you can. The doctor will call us tomorrow and give us a time we can visit."

"I was so scared he was going to rape me again in the back of that van."

"He didn't and he can't hurt you again, don't think about the past," Rossi smiled gently. "Focus on your future and how great it will be."

* * *

Rossi watched his young charge sleep in the hotel room bed, the rest of the team had flown out to meet them and local police had agreed to let them question Duvall. Garcia stood beside him and shook her head. "He's so young and he's gone through so much."

"I thought I was going to break my promise to him," Rossi sighed.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Duvall almost took him from us, you should have seen how scared Spencer was when he was hitting that glass. I promised that I would never let Duvall take him away again."

"Rossi, he's safe and in bed, he isn't going anywhere. He's lucky to have you looking after him. You've never seemed happier since he came to live with you."

"He's brought out a part of me that I thought I had lost a very long time ago, he's a good kid but he needs a lot of therapy and support before he's ready to move on properly from what has happened to him."

"He'll get through this," Garcia smiled. "This team will support him all the way."

* * *

_He sat on the his bed, staring at his knees and felt numb, he wanted his mother and his home but he was now trapped in this hell. His wrists hurt from trying get out of the chains and he wished that it would just end. Spencer snapped up his head and stared at the door, Duvall was coming, every footstep echoing through the room. The door opened and Duvall walked in with a package in his hands. _

_"Please," Spencer shook his head, tears on the edge of his eyes. "I need more time."_

_"I think you've had enough recovery time," Duvall smirked before unwrapping the package. Spencer leaned further against the wall as Duvall took away the wrapping to show a riding crop. "Now, I've been waiting for this for a while. I had it custom-made for extra pleasure. Get on all fours, Spencer."_

_He shook his head and let out a sob, his eyes never leaving the riding crop as his fear grew more and more. "No," he squeaked._

_"Spencer, do what I say or I'll leave here and I'll hurt your mother. I knew where she lives and it would be so easy to just walk in and hurt her. Do you want that?"_

_"I'm sorry, please don't hurt her, I'll behave."_

_Spencer came away from the corner of the bed and got on his hands and knees, Duvall came over and pulled down his trousers, he whimpered as he felt the man caress his backside. _

_"I'm going to have to punish you for misbehaving," Duvall said before clicking his tongue._

_Spencer cried out and the crop hit his tender flesh._

* * *

A small scream escaped his lips as he woke up, he winced and closed his eyes as the light in his room turned on. Soft hands cradled his face as he opened his eyes to see Garcia sitting on the edge of the bed. "I'm here, it's okay."

"Where's Dave?" he asked urgently.

"He's gone to interview Duvall and left me here to look after you which I consider a wonderful thing as I don't see enough of you. Don't worry, he'll be back later. How bad was your nightmare?"

He shook his head and pressed his lips together.

"Spencer, I've seen and heard some horrible things in my life, I can take what you have to tell me. It's not healthy to keep it in."

"It was more of a memory, he had just had a custom-made riding crop delivered and he came down to the basement, he told me to get on my hands and knees. When I refused, he threatened to kill my mother and I obeyed him. I woke up when he started hitting me but there is so much more to that memory. He hit me till I was pleading for him to stop and then made me stay in that position. As he violated me, he grabbed my hair and kept laughing at how good I was."

He fell against her chest and cried, accepting the arms that wrapped around his frail body and felt safer than he had since the van. Something about Garcia made him vulnerable in a good kind of way. They sat there for over ten minutes before he came out of the hug and saw her smiling at him. She wiped away his tears with her thumbs and kissed his forehead. "One thing I know is that things will get better, no-one will ever hurt you again, sweetie."

"Why is everyone so nice to me?"

"You've captured all our hearts, especially Rossi's heart. We want to help you rebuild your life and that's exactly what we're going to do."

"You've only known me for two weeks, why would you all want to help me?"

"It only takes a second to capture a heart, you've had two weeks," she grinned before ruffling his hair. "You're family now, Spencer, and we protect family."

"I've only known Dave for two weeks but-" Spencer began to say before stopping.

"I hate cliffhangers," Garcia said. "Finish that sentence because I know you want to."

"I've only know him for two weeks but he's acted more of a father to me than my father. He's been there when the nightmares have come, took me to the hospital after I hurt myself and he even taught me cook a few things. Dave sat with me when I went through withdrawal, he never left me. All my biological father ever did was leave, take everything and blame me for getting kidnapped. I'm afraid that if I get too close to you, it'll hurt so much more when I'm taken away."

"Who said anything about anyone taking you away?" she frowned.

"The world doesn't like me and bad things happen to me, I don't want to get too close because I'm afraid of losing the first good people to come into my life."

"We aren't going anywhere," she said before grabbing her bag and bringing out a small box. "I was going to give you this later but now is good. It's a promise that we won't ever leave you and evidence of my brilliant nerdy brain."

Taking the box, he opened it gently and chuckled gently. He picking up the Tardis replica key and held it in his hand, he turned it over to find his name on there. Garcia slid it from his hand and put it over his neck. "I knew you would like it. Spencer, you're loved with us and you're safe."

"Thank you," he whispered before hugging her.

* * *

Rossi walked into the interrogating room and slid into the chair to face Duvall. "Derek Duvall, we have some things to talk about."

**Please review**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. ****The full explanation of my absence over the last two weeks can be found on my latest update on Control. I just don't want to clump up everywhere with my explanation. In short, I'm very sorry for not updating but my health hasn't been so great for the last two weeks. I'm also not going to guarantee my updates being every week although I will try to have them every week if I can, I won't make you wait for more than two weeks though. Enjoy the chapter and I look forward to hearing from you all. **

******Thank you so much for all the reviews, you're absolutely wonderful. Thank you!**

******Enjoy and please review**

******All mistakes are my own  
**

Rossi looked into Duvall's eyes and struggled to fight the urge to throttle him. "You've been read your rights but you don't want a lawyer."

"What's the point?" Duvall sighed unhappily. "I can't get my love back and he's already filled your heads with lies."

"We have video evidence of your crimes from one of your own personal hard drives, you should really destroy things better if you don't want the police to see them. Spencer is not your love, he's an innocent eighteen year old kid that you abducted, raped and held captive for six months. I saw the things you did to him, I heard from Spencer's own lips the disgusting things you made him do and the punishments he received if he didn't do them. Why him? That's what I want to know."

"He wants it," Duvall snapped. "He gave me the looks and he practically begged for it by coming to me for attention so much. I know he loves me but he's just too scared to admit it. I made his first time special."

"You made his first sexual experience the most terrifying moment of his life, you violated him and put him through hell. How would you think raping him would make it special?"

"I didn't rape him, I made love to him," Duvall argued.

"You raped him!" Rossi yelled. "You pushed him against a wall and forced him into an act that he didn't give consent for. For six months, you scarred and hurt him. He's a kid."

"He's eighteen, I waited until he was old enough, he's an adult," Duvall said. "He wanted it and this was the best thing for him. He wasn't going to like the things to come."

Rossi stared at Duvall, seeing in the man's eyes that he had said too much. Duvall placed his chained hands in his lap and mashed his lips together nervously.

"What things to come?" Rossi asked, his voice stoic and calm.

"His life was going to be a mess, you know what he's like, that's all I meant."

"Bullshit, you know more than you are letting on. Someone was working with you and I have a pretty good idea who it is but I want to hear it from your own lips."

"I can't," Duvall shook his head.

"You're looking at spending a very long time in prison, the rest of your life even. Now, men like you are not welcomed into a prison society very well, you're looked on as one of the lowest forms of being ever. They will hunt you down and show you what it means to feel pain. What makes it worse is that Spencer was barely eighteen when you raped and kidnapped him. I need confirmation that you had help."

"What do I get if I tell you?"

"Your specific crimes will be hidden from the prison, they won't know what you are in for unless you tell them," Rossi said reluctantly, it was an offer that Hotch and himself had discussed reluctantly. Rossi knew that prisoners had ways of finding out what an inmate had done, Duvall didn't know that this deal was barely to hide his crimes.

"That's it?" Duvall said, disappointed at not getting a better deal.

"That's the best I can offer," Rossi shrugged. He watched as Duvall considered the offer carefully.

"Fine, I'll tell you," Duvall surrendered. "There's no point in keeping it hidden. I wanted to take Spencer away to a new life from his home but someone convinced me otherwise. His father came to me and offered me some money to keep Spencer out of his life. He had seen me doing some stuff over some pictures I had of Spencer and gave me everything I needed to truly gain Spencer's trust. He wants all the money that Spencer is to inherit and he already has the money from the house. There is a fund for Spencer that he can get access to when he is twenty-one. His mother set it up for him the day he was born with money she had inherited herself. There's over a two hundred and fifty thousand dollars in there."

"William Reid paid you and let you take his own flesh and blood. He allowed that to happen to his son," Rossi said angrily.

"He has some plans for the money in the account but he wouldn't tell me what they were."

Rossi rose up from his seat silently, taking Duvall's file with him. "One more thing."

Duvall grunted as Rossi's fist smashed into his nose, breaking it with a sounding crack. Blood began to pour from his nose. "You son of a bitch, you broke my nose!"

"That's for Spencer. Trust me, I want to break more than that and cut a certain small thing between your legs off but I can't. Enjoy the rest of your life in prison, you disgust me, you bastard."

* * *

_"Stop," he cried as the pain only became worse, he tugged at the cuffs that latched him to the desk. Duvall grabbed his head and pressed it back down to the table he was bent over. His hips hurt as they hit the wood with each movement. Spencer cried as he continued, his tears soaking into the wood table._

_"Argh!" Reid yelped as Duvall almost crushed his hips into the desk, he felt Duvall shudder and let out a happy moan. He felt other things but didn't like to think about it. _

_"You're always so good," Duvall chuckled before removing himself. Spencer listened as Duvall dressed himself and opened a bottle of beer. He stayed laying on the desk, having no choice, his entire body shook with disgust and exhaustion. A cringe ran through him as Duvall stroked through his hair. "Don't be like that, Spencer."_

_"Why can't you see that I don't want this?" Spencer cried. "You took me away from my mother, my home and my life. If you love me, why won't you let me go? You don't hurt and force people you love into things they don't want to do."_

_"I do love you," Duvall sighed before stroking his hand down Spencer's back and over his buttocks. "I love you too much sometimes. Wasn't your first time special? I made it special because I know you wanted it but that you were too afraid to ask me. I love you but you don't love me the way I love you but you will soon. I know all this crying, pleading and stupid behavior is just a show. You can show me the real you, the person inside you that loves it when we made love."_

_"You're insane," Spencer growled. "We don't make love, you just rape me!"_

_Spencer panicked as Duvall unbuckled and unzipped himself again._

_"I'll show you what we really do," Duvall snapped before stepping behind Spencer._

_"No, no, no," Spencer cried before tugging against his restraints._

* * *

He jolted awake to find himself asleep in his bed, he felt the coldness of the replica Tardis key around his neck as it touched his skin. Gently, he got up to see it was dark outside. He made his way into the living area of their hotel room to see Garcia asleep on the couch, her blonde hair flowing down her shoulders. Writing a note using the hotel stationery, he gently slid it under her hand and made his way out the hotel room.

* * *

Rossi walked into the hotel room to find Garcia frantic and upset. "Garcia, what's wrong?"

"I didn't mean to fall asleep," she cried gently before holding up a note. "Spencer's gone. He wasn't in his room when I woke up. It's all my fault."

Rossi quickly grabbed the note and opened it.

_Dave and Garcia _

_I just had to go home._

_Spencer_

"I think I know where he is," Rossi sighed.

* * *

Sitting on the bench across from his old house, he couldn't stop the sobs that shook through his body. For all his life, it had always been his home, the place where he had taken his first steps, read his first book and the place where his mother had first read to him. He didn't care about the bad times that had happened in the house. He didn't belong anywhere now. Dave would get tired of him soon and he would have to manage on his own again. He knew he could do it. Everyone that he ever thought had cared for him had eventually left him, everyone but his mother and he hated himself for ruining her life. A fresh wave of guilt ran through him, he rubbed his eyes but the tears never stopped.

"Spencer!"

Spencer looked up to see Rossi running towards him, he became frightened when Rossi grabbed his arms. "Spencer, do you have any idea how worried I've been?" he said in an angry voice.

"I'm sorry, please don't be angry with me," Spencer whimpered. "I-I just wanted to see my home again."

He watched Rossi's expression soften. "I'm not angry at you, Spencer, I've just been worried about you. Don't ever think I'm angry at you because I never will be. You can't run off like this again, anything could have happened to you. Garcia is a frantic mess after waking up to find you gone."

"I guess I wasn't thinking. Dave, I know you're going to get tired of helping me, everyone always does. I could stay in Vegas and you could get on with your life."

"I will never get tired of helping you, I never want you to think that. My life is helping you get a normal life again, your mother has also made me promise to look after you. She's worried about you."

"She's worried about the son that ruined her life," he said in confusion. "How can she still love me after I failed her?"

"You never failed her," Rossi shook his head, he needed to tell Spencer the truth. It was the only way to make him see that none of this was his fault.

"Spencer, I need to tell you something about your father."

**Please review**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for you all. I****'m sorry for my absence again but my health is still rocky and unfortunately my condition is permanent, there isn't any known treatment or any helpful medical advice from my doctors. I would have updated last week but I collapsed in my bathroom on Friday and had to spend the next few days resting. I'm fine now in terms of not collapsing and feel a little happier as I have two adorable eight-day old kittens to keep me company. Onto the story, you'll love this chapter as it has a good moment with Rossi and William Reid. I also have another cliffhanger ending which I know you'll hate me for but hey, I'm the cliffhanger queen and I love it!  
**

******Thank you so much for all the reviews, you're all wonderful, caring and amazing. I just want to give you all a big bear hug! Thanks!**

******Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own **

Spencer stared at Rossi, he struggled to process what he had just been told. His body bucked and he gagged, he turned away from Rossi and threw up on the grass, he accepted Rossi patting his back. "I'm so sorry, Spencer."

After throwing up, he wiped his mouth with his sleeve and then turned back to face Rossi. "I'm his son and he sold me to Duvall. He knew where I was and what was happening, he destroyed my life. I'm nothing but cattle to him."

"The team is going to find and arrest him now, your father will go to prison where he belongs. In fact, don't think of him as your father because he doesn't ever deserve to be called that. Fathers are meant to protect their children and help them grow up, he didn't do that and he has subjected you to hell. He'll pay for what he's done."

Spencer shook and began to cry. Every time he thought he couldn't cry, more tears came. "I'm so stupid."

"No, you're not. Why would you think that?"

"When Duvall was hurting me, I had a stupid thought that my father might have looked for me. I thought that having his son disappear would make him see what he did wrong. The bastard just wanted all the money. I come from him, I'm nothing but a stupid boy!"

Rossi pulled him close and held him, Spencer rested his head against his chest and sobbed heavily.

"It's okay," Rossi soothed. "Let it out, it's okay to let it out. I'm here and I'm going anywhere."

* * *

Duvall sat inside his cell, he couldn't think about anything else other than Spencer. He yearned to stroke his hands through his soft brown hair and to feel him underneath him. He closed his eyes and smiled as he remembered his lover.

* * *

_"You're being so good today," Duvall smiled as Spencer didn't struggle. He continued to move his hips before pressing his weight down on Spencer and exploring more. "That's me, I'm part of you. I love it when we are like this."_

_The pure joy of being in control came over him, he pushed Spencer's face into the pillows and watched as he began to struggle, the soft fabric of the pillow prevented his lover from breathing. A muffled scream came from the pillow. The sound of chains hitting the bed frame filled the basement as Spencer screamed and struggled for oxygen. Duvall moaned as he finished, he yanked Spencer up by his hair and listened as he gasped for air. He pressed his cheek against Spencer's cheek. "I'm so happy I found you."_

_He brought out a needle of heroin, he grabbed his lover's arm and shoved the needle into the vain. Spencer whimpered then gasped as the drug rushed through his veins. Duvall let him fall back to the bed with a thud. He gently patted Spencer's head. "You're all mine."_

* * *

Garcia placed a plate of food in front of Spencer, she sat down next to him and held his hand. "You need to eat something."

"I don't feel hungry," Spencer said shakily before placing the plate on the table and sitting back. "Besides, I don't want anyone wasting stuff on me. I'm going to be passed on soon. No-one wants me in this world. My father didn't want me, my mother sometimes doesn't remember me and Rossi thinks of me as something I'm not."

"What do you mean?"

"I found some photos at Rossi's home, one was of a little baby but he looked sick. Rossi had a son, didn't he?"

"He had a son called James but he only lived for a few hours," Garcia confirmed.

"I'm not his son," Spencer said, his voice cracking. "I'm not James and when he looks at me, I think he wishes that I was him. The difficult thing is that I really wish he was my dad and that I was his son. I never had much of a father growing up and now I know that my father sold me like I was nothing to a sick deranged bastard. Rossi's been more of a father to me than William has ever been in the two weeks I've been with him. I can't get close to him. Everything I care about turns to shit."

"You really think of him that way?"

"I've known him for only a short time but he's always been there for me. He's there when I have a nightmare, he taught me how to cook some things, he stayed with me when I was going through withdrawal. He had barely known me for a day or so yet he sat there as I cried and pleaded for the cramps and pain to stop. He's the only thing apart from you that is stopping me from losing control. I feel that I'm going to shatter into a million pieces at any second."

"He knows that you are not James, he has always known that but that doesn't mean he doesn't feel fatherly towards you. You've opened up a part of him that he never got to explore. You both need each other. Spencer, he wants to help you regain your life and he wants to always be part of it. He never got the chance to be a father and you never really had one growing up. The world brought you together for a reason. He will never hurt you."

"I thought my professor would never hurt me but he put me through nothing but pain," he said, his chin wobbling as he struggled to stop himself from breaking down. "I thought my father loved me once but I was nothing more than a pawn in his plans for wealth. I trust Rossi but I'm afraid to trust him at the same time. I couldn't take it if he turned on me."

"I, Penelope Garcia, promise you that he will never hurt you. I know he cares about you a lot. When he mentions Duvall's name, I see this anger build up inside of him and he gets angry at people who hurt the people he cares about. He cares about you and, would it be so wrong if he wanted to become a father figure to you? No, it wouldn't."

Reid leaned against Garcia and let out a shaky sigh. "How do you know the best things to say?"

"It's a gift," she smiled. "Now, let's see if I can discover a new gift by making you eat something."

* * *

Rossi slammed shut the door of his car and marched up the steps that led into William's home, he entered to find William handcuffed and sat down on a chair. Hotch and Morgan came in from another room and took over from the police officer that had stood guard. "You sold your son," Rossi said angrily.

"I haven't done anything, this whole arrest is ridiculous," William snapped.

Rossi rushed forward and grabbed William's shirt, yanking him up and then smashing him into the wall. "You sold your son! You sold a barely eighteen year old man to a sick pervert. All this time, you knew where he was and what was happening to him."

Hotch came over and tried to pull Rossi back. "Rossi, don't do anything he can use against you in court."

Rossi ignored Hotch and tightened his grip on William's shirt. "Your own flesh and blood was getting raped, drugged and abused while you sold everything precious to him. We have all the proof we need and I will personally escort you to a prison cell when you go to prison. How could you let Duvall hurt your own son?!"

"I'm not saying anything without a lawyer," William sneered.

"Not even a lawyer will help you this time," Rossi growled. "You disgust me, you sick son of a bitch. I knew there was something wrong with you when I first met you. I hope you learn how much pain your son went through when you go to prison. I'll make sure all the inmates know what you did."

"You aren't his father," William smirked. "You'll get sick of him after a while and then you'll abandon him. He is a worthless excuse of a man. I hope it hurt every time he got violated."

Rossi threw his fist into William's face twice before Hotch grabbed him and yanked him away. "Rossi, he isn't worth it."

"I'll see you in court and I'll make sure you spend the rest of your pitiful life in prison," Rossi shouted before storming out of the house and to his car. He slid into the driver's seat and shoved his key in. He knew if he stayed near William any longer, he would kill him. There was only one place he wanted to be.

* * *

Garcia leaned against the door frame with a smile on her face as she watched Spencer watch the television. She turned when the door to the hotel room beeped and opened, Rossi stepped in with his eyes haunted and tired. She walked over and immediately gave him a hug. He hugged her back. "Thanks, Garcia. I needed that."

She came away and saw how haunted he looked. "Did you get him?"

"Yeah and I punched him twice, I want to do a lot more to that poor excuse for a man but I can't. He actually said he hoped it had hurt Spencer every time he got violated. How's Spencer?"

"We had a talk. Rossi, he desperately wants you to be there for him, for you to be the father figure that he never had growing up but he's just afraid."

"Why is he afraid?"

"Every person he has ever trusted in his life has turned on him, his mother is perhaps the one exception. He trusted his father when he was little and his father abandoned him, he trusted Duvall and the bastard kidnapped and raped him. He found the few baby pictures of James."

"What did he say?" Rossi asked.

Garcia was about to talk when they heard a glass smash. They both rushed back to living area of the hotel room and saw Spencer unconscious on the floor. "Spencer!" Rossi gasped as he knelt next to him quickly. "Spencer, wake up."

"He seemed fine a second ago," Garcia said as she grabbed some smelling salts from her bag. She opened one up and put it under Spencer's nose. "Come on, Sweetie. Wake up."

Rossi shook his head and in one quick and swift movement he brought Spencer into his arms, discovering strength he didn't think he had. "Garcia grab the keys, we have to get him to the hospital."

**Please review**

**And ten points if you figure out what is wrong with Reid.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, everyone. Here is the next chapter for you all. Well done on all your guesses but none of you actually guessed right. You'll see the answer to why Reid collapsed in the chapter below. I officially had to get proper glasses today and say goodbye to my simple reading ones, still getting used to them so if the mistakes are more noticeable today, I apologize as still adjusting my eyesight to read like I used to. I particularly liked writing the flashback part of this. Enjoy and I look forward to hearing from you all.  
**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, you're brilliant and awesome. Thanks!**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Rossi sat numbly as he waited in the emergency room with the team, they had all come when he had called them, like family does. Spencer was in emergency surgery after the doctors had detected a subdural hematoma, which they suspected was caused by the crash in the can but they had not picked it up during Spencer's first trip to the hospital. Spencer had collapsed due to the fact blood had collected between his brain and skull, formed a blood cot and was putting pressure on Spencer's brain. Rossi had spouted over ten minutes of abuse at the doctors after they had missed the hematoma. He didn't know how long it had been but he wanted answers soon. Hotch sat next to him and smiled. "He'll be okay, David. He's survived too much to let this beat him."

"The doctor said there should have been signs, I know he had a headache but it wasn't unexpected after the accident. He was also sick but I don't know if that is from the hematoma or from the news about his father."

"Why is life picking on him?" Garcia sighed before shaking her head. "He's been through so much and now this."

"His life will get better with us around," JJ assured her before putting her arm around her. "He won't stop smiling as long as you're around."

The door opened to the waiting room. " Family of Spencer Reid."

"Here," Rossi said quickly. "How is he?"

"It was touch and go but he's come through the surgery and should have a complete recovery."

They all let out a sigh of relief. "Thank God," Rossi said. "Where is he?"

"He's in recovery but we'll be moving him in the next few hours to a private room, I'll have to run some tests when he wakes up as the hematoma could have caused some brain damage. I'm confident that there isn't any as we caught this very quickly and before the hematoma could get any bigger. He may experience some trouble over the next month or so but thing should normalize after that."

"What kind of trouble?"

"In the event that the hematoma hasn't caused any brain damage, he'll just have trouble adjusting back to himself for a few weeks. He may not feel normal and may experience some emotional problems. If there is brain damage, he may have memory problems, aphasia which is trouble talking as well as mental handicaps. It's a case of waiting to see when he wakes up. I'm very sorry that the bleeding into his brain wasn't caught when he came here the first time and I assure you that a full investigation is underway so we can find out why and how it was missed."

"I'm just happy that he's alive and okay."

* * *

**A few hours later**

Rossi opened the door to Spencer's room and was at the bedside in seconds. He noticed a small amount of hair shaven from Spencer's head but they could cover that up with the rest of his hair easily. Garcia came to the bedside and brought out the Tardis key from his personal belongings bag, she placed it around his neck without disturbing his head. "You gave us one hell of a scare."

"Damn that son of a bitch Duvall," Rossi said angrily. "This is all his fault."

"Rossi, he's in custody, don't even think about William or Duvall. Focus on Spencer."

Rossi looked down at Spencer, his eyes never straying far from the bandage now covering the area the doctors had operated on. "I wish I could make this all better for him but I can't," he sighed. "He deserves a good life and I want to give him that, I just don't know if I'm enough to combat everything he's going to go through."

"You don't have to do it alone," Garcia smiled. "We're a family, he's part of this family, we will all help him no matter what."

Pulling up a seat, Rossi lowered himself into it and knew he wasn't leaving Spencer's side anytime soon. He reached out and held Spencer's hand. The rest of the team bid him goodnight, they knew that Rossi wasn't leaving anytime soon.

* * *

**Two days later**

His head ached as he became aware of the world again, he licked his dry lips before opening his eyes slowly. His vision was blurry for a few seconds before it cleared to show a white ceiling. His eyes wandered around the room slowly, settling on Rossi's sleeping form in the chair next to the bed. He weakly pushed out his arm but only managed to hit it against the rail. The small metal clang noise he created woke Rossi up. A relieved smile appeared on Rossi's face.

"You're awake."

Rossi grabbed some water and poured it into a glass, he then placed it to Spencer's lips. "Drink a little."

Spencer drank a few gulps before leaning back against the pillow, his eyes already feeling tired. "Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital," Rossi explained gently. "You fell unconscious in the hotel room and we brought you here after we couldn't wake you up. The doctor's found a subdural hematoma and they had to operate straight away. You'll be fine after some time. You've been asleep for nearly three days including the surgery. They think the hematoma got caused by you hitting your head during the accident in the van."

"You stayed the entire time?" Spencer said sleepily.

"Apart from coffee breaks and toilet visits, I've been right here," Rossi smiled. "If you feel sleepy, go to sleep. The doctor can do her tests later."

"Thank you," Spencer smiled before closing his eyes. Rossi gently brushed some of Reid's hair out of his face.

"Anytime, son."

* * *

**Two weeks later**

Rossi helped Spencer down to the living room, he sat him down on the couch and covered his legs with a blanket. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Still nauseous but my head feels clearer," Spencer smiled gently. "I wish I could feel a little more normal though."

"The doctor said that you would feel different for a few weeks after the operation and that what you are feeling now should pass soon enough. The most important thing is that you take it easy. Relish in the fact the you can become a couch potato for a while."

Rossi liked when Spencer smiled, it made him more hopeful that he could give the young man a good future. He switched on the television and went into the kitchen. As he picked up the tray of breakfast foods for Spencer, he thought about the night before. At four am sharp, the screaming filled the house. Duvall was still haunting Spencer in his nightmares and Rossi hated himself for not being able to do more to help him. All he was able to do was hold him and calm him down till he went back to sleep.

He walked back into the living room and placed the tray of fruit, milk and toast on Spencer's lap. "Now, I want you to eat at least half of that."

"I'll try," Spencer nodded slightly. He picked up a fork and skewed a grape with it. Rossi watched as Spencer ate slowly. He decided now was a good time to speak with him.

"Spencer, how would you feel about your mother coming here for a few days?" Rossi said.

Spencer stopped eating causing Rossi to point back to the tray. "I'll tell you more but you need to keep eating."

"I'd love for my mother to visit but I thought she wasn't well enough."

Spencer picked up some toast and took a bite out of it.

"Well, your mother has been on some new medication for the last week or so and it's helped her a lot. She's also worried about you and the doctors feel comfortable having her stay here for a few days in two weeks. Would you be up for her coming here?"

"She'll hear me scream," Spencer whispered.

Rossi frowned. "What do you mean?"

"She'll hear me scream in my sleep and that will lead to her getting upset. I don't want to upset my mother. I want to see her so much but I can't upset her. I did enough of that growing up."

"Why do you think you upset her growing up?"

The young man bit his lip. "I yelled at her a few times because I lost control and couldn't take it anymore."

Spencer closed his eyes as he went back to his childhood, his lips telling the story his mind replayed for him.

* * *

_As he cleaned up the smashed plates from the floor, his mother began raising her voice as she ranted on about the government. He swept up the last few pieces and put them in the trash. Spencer walked back into the living room after getting a bottle of water and his mother's medication. "Mom, it's time to take your meds."_

_"They're not good pills, they're bad pills," she hissed at him. "You're trying to make me into one of you, into a sleeper agent. I'm smarter than you and I'm not taking the medication."_

_He knelt and tried to keep himself calm. "Mom, I'm your son and these pills are ones that make you feel better. They make your head a little clearer. I'm not a sleeper agent and I'm not trying to turn you into one. Please, take the pills and then I'll put you to bed. You'll feel better in the morning."_

_"I'LL BE DEAD IN THE MORNING!" she yelled before slapping him across the face, her nails scratching deep into his cheek. He lost his balance and landed on his back, he grimaced as he touched his cheek to find the cuts and blood. As he rose back to his feet, he felt something inside of him break. In one swift moment, he hurled the water bottle against the wall._

_"Why is everything like this?!" he yelled at her. "This isn't supposed to be how this works. I'm the child, you're the parent. I should be able to depend on you but I can't."_

_Hot, angry tears ran down his face as his mother stared at him._

_"I'm fifteen years old and my life is difficult without all this being heaped on it. I love you and you'll always be my mother but sometimes I wish you didn't have this illness and that you looked after me instead of me looking after you. I'm trying to make you proud but what's the point! You don't even know who I am sometimes. I get bullied, beat up and hurt and you don't even care because you're obsessed with the government. They aren't coming after you. They have more important people to go after than a retired literature teacher with schizophrenia. I don't know how much longer I can do this. I don't know how much longer I can take of you hitting me and scratching me, even locking me out of the house because you think I'm evil. I'm the parent, not you. It shouldn't be this way."_

_His mother stared at him with wide eyes. "You have to be an imposter, my flesh and blood would never talk to me like that."_

_"HE WOULD IF HE WAS ANGRY!" he screamed at her. He slammed two pills on the table next to her and put the rest of the pills in his pocket. "Take them, don't take them, I don't care anymore. Just try not to wake the neighbors or set anything on fire."_

_He stormed up the stairs and slammed the door of his bedroom as he walked in. He broke down after a few seconds and leaned against his door, trying to control his feelings but failing. All he wanted was a normal mother, but he knew he would never have that._

* * *

He opened his eyes and looked at Rossi. "It wasn't the last time I yelled at her. I'm a bad son."

Rossi walked over and cradled Spencer's face in his hand. "You are not a bad son. Don't ever think that."

"I really want to see my mom," Spencer sighed shakily.

"You will and we'll have a great time together. I promise."

**Please review**


End file.
